A New Beginning
by gundams forever
Summary: Levy is a single mom who is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is stuck in the past and refuses to move on. That is until a new member joins Fairy Tail and flips her world onto its side. Gajevy M for Gajeel's mouth and future chapters (lemon).
1. The morning it all started

Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic in 7 years! I hope you like it! This is based off of a dream that I had a few nights ago, and will be multiple chapters in length (sorry no update schedule, I will post when I have time). Who is ready for Gajevy goodness!

**Note:** Rated M for Gajeel's mouth and future situations (lemon) in later chapters

**I do not own any Fairy Tail characters they belong to the awesome Hiro Mashima, But Levy's daughter is my creation (along with her father)**

Chapter One: The Mission

It was a cold night in the town of Magnolia. Levy Mcgarden lay asleep in her bed, as the hours of the night slowly ticked away. She was in dreamland, having wonderful dreams of the past. She dreamed of him. His smile, his eyes, and his behavior. He had treated her like a princess, even though she was far from one. He was tall, dark, and handsome, everything she loved physically. But what really got to her was his sweetness. He was so kind and loving. She remembered his lips that softly brushed against hers every time they kissed. The way that his arms wrapped around her protectively as they slept, the way he made her heart pound every time he looked at her. It was a pleasant dream, one that she never wanted to awake from.

But alas, a dream is just a dream and must come to an end. "Mommy?" That one word interrupted her pleasant dream and her mind went blank. She felt her body being touched by small hands, shaking her gently pleading for her to get up. In her tiredness it took Levy a moment to register what was going on. She lazily opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed the sleep put of her eyes and blinked a few times.  
"Mommy?" The young voice said again followed by sad sniffles. Levy looked to her side and saw her young daughter standing there. She was dressed in yellow flannel pajamas, and was rubbing her teary eyes on her sleeves.

Levy made a sad smile and lifted the small girl into her bed. "Whats the matter sweetie?" She asked pulling the girl into a warm embrace. She planted a kiss onto her daughters curly blue locks, as the young girl started to sob. "Did you have a bad dream?" Her question was answered with more sobs and a shake of the head. "Then whats the matter baby?" Levy cooed softly looking at her daughter's face and wiping away her tears with her thumb.

"I-I don't want you to go!" The small girl sobbed as she burred her face back into her mothers shirt. Levy made a small sigh. It was this again. Ever since she found out Levy was going to be gone for a week on a mission her daughter was inconsolable. "Sweetie, its just going to be for a week." She rubbed small circles on the crying girls back. "I will be back before you know it. Auntie Lucy will take good care of you, I promise."

"No!" The young girl cried out and held onto her mother tighter. "If you go away, you wont come home like daddy!" Levy looked down at the girl sadly. _'so this is what this is really about.'_ she thought to herself.

"Sweetie, I promise I will come home. This is a safe mission, and I am going to be with another guild member." She kissed her daughters forehead. "I promise I will come home. You are going to have so much fun with Auntie Lucy that you will not even realize i'm gone. Also I promise I will bring you back a fun gift." This caught the young girls interest.

"R-really? P-promise?" She asked through sniffles looking up at her mother.

"Really." Levy said chuckling as she wiped her daughter's tears away yet again. "Now lets go back to sleep. Momma has to be up early, and you need to sleep." The young girl clung to her mother refusing to let go. Levy simply smiled and laid down with her daughter in a tight embrace. "You can sleep with me if you want." The young girl nodded and snuggled as close to her mother as she could. "Goodnight sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too momma." Before the two knew it they were both asleep. Levy was falling back into her own dreamland, and her daughter in a land of cute animals and her favorite activities.  
_

Before Levy knew it her alarm was going off. She reached over to her clock and lazily switched it off. Her daughter was wrapped up in the sheets like a cocoon. She was still asleep, as if the alarm had never gone off. Levy chuckled silently and climbed out of bed. She lazily got dressed into her usual orange dress. She tiredly tied the white straps behind her neck, and pulled on her detachable sleeves. Her hair,  
which was a mess, was tied back with an orange bandanna, which was decorated with a pink flower. This way she wouldn't need to worry about styling it. She slid on her brown sandals and secured them tightly. She looked at the clock, it was almost 6 am. She really hated mornings. She left her sleeping daughter in the room, and made her way out to the living room. She walked over to two small bags that had been packed the night before. One for her, and one for her daughter. She opened the bags up and double checked them, making sure that both of them had everything they needed. Once every was accounted for she closed the bags up, secured her daughters smaller bag to her own and pulled out the handle so she could wheel them both.

She made her way back into the bedroom, where he daughter was still sleeping. "Sweetie, its time to get up." Levy said gently stroking her daughters cheek. Her daughter's reply was an unhappy moan followed by rolling over. Levy chuckled. "Fine I guess you can stay asleep." Levy carefully untangled her sleeping daughter from the bed sheets, and lifted her up into her arms. She walked into the living room and  
grabbed the handles to her bags and made her way out the door.

It was a cool morning and her daughter clung closer to her mother. She mumbled something that Levy could not make out, but assumed it was something along the lines of _"I don't wanna go."_ Levy continued walking at a steady pace making her way to her best friend's house. She was thankful that Lucy offered to watch over her daughter. Being a single mother was hard, not only emotionally, but financially as well. Master Makarov had suggested this mission for her because it was a perfect fit, and the pay was great. The only problem being she would be away from her daughter and house for a week.

The pair finally made it to Lucy's house. Levy gently knocked on her friends door, which was answered moments later by the tired blonde. "Good morning Lu-chan." Lucy smiled and laughed softly at the sleeping girl in Levy's arms.

"Morning Levy-chan. She really hates mornings huh?"Lucy asked reaching for the sleeping girl.

"I think we all do." Levy chuckled handing Lucy her sleeping daughter. "Thank you again so much for doing this. It is a huge help."

"Its not a problem, I love hanging out with her. We are gonna have so much fun. After a nap that is." Lucy said as a yawn escaped.

Levy bent over and unhooked her daughter's bag from her own. "Now I have her schedule in the front pouch of her bag, and if you need anything I have a communication lacrima." She looked at her sleeping daughter. "Thank you again Lu-chan" She didn't want to leave her daughter, but didn't have a choice. She leaned over and kissed her sleeping daughter's cheeks "Behave for Auntie Lucy. I love you." She whispered to the sleeping girl, who mumbled in response.

Lucy smiled at the two, then a thought hit her. "Hey Lev? Who is the other person going on this mission. I was asking around the guild yesterday and no one knew. I thought for sure it would be a member of team shadow gear, but it's not."

"I honestly don't know who it is." Levy said scratching the back of her head. "Master Makarov told me it is a new member. He wanted to see how this person did on a mission and wants me to access them on their half of the mission."

Lucy blinked surprised by her answer. "Wait...what is your mission anyway? and why do you have to access this new person?"

"I am doing a simple translation... apparently we are looking for something and a piece of parchment the client has is a clue to its location. My partner has to find and retrieve it." Levy shrugged. "It was kinda vague, but if Master thinks its perfect for me, I believe him.

Lucy sighed before giving Levy a hug. "Just be careful alright. We will be waiting for you." With that the two said their final goodbyes and parted ways. Levy was off to the train station where she was to meet her partner for this mission. Master Makarov had gotten the tickets, which Levy was grateful for. She had not idea who she was meeting up with or how to find him or her.  
_

The train had arrived at the station, and the former occupants made their way out. Levy made her way into the train and found her seat. It was quite large and comfy, probably due to the fact that the ride took about two days. She took a book out of her bag, before she secured it safely away. She sat there in silence as she watched people board the train. The seat across from her, where her partner would be seated remained empty. She yawned tiredly. There was still some time before the train left, so she was not overly worried. She leaned back tiredly in her seat, and felt exhausted. Due to her daughters interruption she didn't get the quality sleep she was hoping for. Before she knew it, she was passed out in her seat with a book on her lap.

Just as the last call for boarding was made a person approached her and sat down across from her. The figure looked at her and grunted angrily, clearly not happy with what they saw. "This is it huh? Shes a fuckin shrimp, i didn't sign up for babysittin."

**SO that was chapter one. I wonder who her partner is? lol it's obvious, or is it? yeah it is. Anyway future chapters will tell us more about Levy's daughter and her baby's daddy (such as name, age, meetings, etc).**

**So what do you think!? Please tell me. Sorry for any grammar problems, I am on note pad, cuz word refused to open. Please Review, if no one likes this I won't post more. But if i know people like i will continue~**


	2. Meet Your Partners

Hey everyone! So I decided to continue on with this story! Currently I have a rough draft of six more chapters so stay tuned!

As we all know Fairy Tail does not belong to me (c) Hiro Mashima

A New Beginning Chapter 2

Meet your Partners

Levy awoke hours later on the train. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, she hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. She looked at the seat across from her and it was empty. Panic struck her, her partner must not have made it in time and missed the train. She reached for her bag to pull out her communication lacrima. That's when she noticed something odd. Something was indeed in the seat across from her. It was not a human but something else. It was small, black, and appeared to be furry. "Is that a stuffed animal?" She asked herself out loud as she reached for the object. As soon as she touched it it moved and she jumped. The small creature sat up and stretched its short limbs. Next it looked up at her and smirked.

"Sorry if I startled you." It said standing up on two feet. "My name is Pantherlily, you must be Levy Mcgarden of Fairy Tail?" The small creature held out its paw towards Levy.

This was clearly no stuffed animal, it reminded her of the two exceeds within her guild. "u-uh... Y-yes. I'm Levy." She reached out and shook his paw. "By chance are you an exceed?" Levy looked over the small creature. It looked much different than Happy and Carla. The rounded ears made it look more like a bear cub, than a cat. He also had a distinctive scar over one of his eyes which she found unusual. "And are you my partner for this mission?" She was confused, how else would this creature know who she is? It was unlike the Master to partner her up with an exceed alone. After all Happy and Carla were not known for their strength in a battle.

Pantherlily chuckled. "Yes I am an exceed, I'm surprised you know that." He crossed his arms. "I am one of your partners. The big guy went to the food cart before I took a nap. I didn't hear him come back yet. He's probably having trouble finding food."

"Wait there are two of you? I was only told about one." This was really unexpected.

"Yep, we are kinda a package deal. We always take missions together."

"So, is it safe to assume that this other person is a dragon slayer? The only people I know who travel with exceeds are dragon slayers."

"That's right. His name is Gajeel Redfox. He is the iron dragon slayer!" Levy couldn't help but note how Pantherlily said this with so much pride. She couldn't help but think that this Gajeel Redfox must be a great guy. Natsu was a great guy and always did whatever he could to help others. His partner, Happy, was strange but sweet. Then their was Wendy, who always did her best, and her partner Carla. Carla had an attitude but would do anything for her friends. Being a kind caring person must be part of being a dragon slayer. After all Pantherlily was so polite and in his own unusual way cute. Gajeel had to be a sweet guy? Right? Why else would he travel with a cat?

"Well it's great to meet you, and I'm glad to have you aboard on this mission. I can't wait to meet your partner." This was great! She was going to have a very smooth mission with an awesome dragon slayer for a partner. Everything would be peachy. "Let me make you a welcome to the guild present. What is your favorite snack?" Levy reached into a bag and pulled out her feathery pen, which she used for her script magic. "Anything at all." A large smile was on her face. She seemed to luck out on this mission. It was nice to have company other than Team Shadow Gear. Not that she didn't love hanging out with her team, but Jet and Droy could be rather clingy. Not to mention they were not the most reliable people when it came to missions. It was gonna be nice being just the brain and not the brawn as well.

"Kiwi" Lily answered quickly without having to think about it. He eyed the girl curious about her question. She stared at him for a moment surprised by his answer. She was sure that he was going to say fish or catnip. Not a fruit.

"Alright then~" she lifted her pen up "Solid script kiwi!" The word kiwi appeared, made out of the fruit itself. "Now it may look strange, but I promise you it is safe to eat. Also I don't have a plate to put it on, so try not to make a mess." Lily's eyes lit up with excitement and he grabbed the juicy word and took a bite. She was right, it was great and he hurriedly gobbled it down. Levy chuckled in amusement, her daughter would love Lily. Most little girls love adorable furry things.

"Oye! What the hell do you think yer doin?" Levy looked up at the owner of the booming voice that nearly made her jump out of her seat. There next to Lily stood a VERY tall man. His red eyes were glaring at her, and his face was scrunched up in frustration. A piece of silverware was sticking out of his mouth, as if he was eating it. He wore a dark tunic, which added to his intimidation factor. His face and arms were decorated with metal studs, and he had muscles that were toned and extremely large.

"Oh Gajeel, your back! I was introducing myself to our partner Levy." Lily stood up on the seat and looked up at Gajeel. He simply grunted and continued to glare at Levy, who was visibly uncomfortable. His eyes seemed to pierce right through her, and it sent chills through her spine.

"Um... Hi I'm Levy Mcgarden, its nice to meet you." She stood up, held out her hand, and put on the happiest smile she could muster.

"Tsk." He ignored her taking a seat next to Lily. Lily sighed and shook his head as if scolding Gajeel. Levy stood there dumbfounded. She was surprised that he didn't even acknowledge her. She fidgeted for a moment before she sat down in her seat, biting her lip in nervousness. He did not seem like someone who would fit into Fairy Tail.

"A-alright then..." She mumbled refusing to make eye contact. He wasn't anything like she thought. He didn't appear to be like Natsu or Wendy. But maybe he was just having a bad day. She looked up at him and made eye contact for a few seconds. She wanted to figure him out so she could understand her new partner.

"Oye, who the hell ya starin at shrimp." His arms were crossed and he was staring right at her. The last of his silverware had already disappeared. A mischievous grin appeared on his face showing off his sharpened canines. No matter how she looked at him, he was intimidating...

Levy's eye twitched. "S-shrimp?" A growl escaped her throat. She hated the fact that she was so small and didn't need him to point it out to her. "M-my name is Levy."

"Whatever shrimp." He turned his attention from her to the window as her eye twitched again.

_'Or maybe he is just a jerk!'_ She thought to herself as her anger rose. "Not whatever! Levy! L - E -V -Y!" Spelling it out might have been a bit harsh, but she wanted to get the message across. She knew that she was stuck with this man in a confined space for just about two days, not including the mission itself or the train ride home. This was going to be more frustrating than she thought it would be.

Gajeel's smirk grew, he was getting a kick out of her reaction. "I get it S-H-R-I-M-P." She appeared to have some attitude, which he could easily draw out. However he was not overly impressed with the small girl. "Aint Fairy Tail supposed to be full of strong fighters? I heard the women were lookers, but I aint see that in you. Scrawny shrimp." A growl could be heard coming from Levy. Her eyes were closed, and her hands fisted. She was getting riled up big time, but of course this wasn't very intimidating. Not only had this man insulted her about her height, but now her appearance as well. Compared to the busty girls of Fairy Tail she didn't have much to offer, but she was still cute! She did get attention from the opposite sex. The proof was her daughter.

"Gajeel, be nice. Don't forget she is reporting directly to the Master. If you insult her too much there is no way you will make it into the guild. Not to mention you wont make any friends this way." Lily tried convince him, but he answered with another tsk. The small exceed did feel bad for the small fairy girl. He hopped off the seat and made his way to Levy. He climbed onto her lap and looked up at the fuming girl. He gently placed a paw on her shoulder. "Don't let him get to you Levy." He made a smile. "He pretends to be mean but he really is a nice guy under all that attitude."

Gajeel grunted "traitor" and Levy smiled at Lily giving him a soft pat on the head. "Thanks Lily. I'm alright now." She took a deep breath, and continued to pet the small exceed. With her free hand she grabbed her book and started to read.

She did her best to ignore Gajeel, but couldn't help but notice him sending her dirty glares as the hours passed. Unfortunately for her it was getting rather difficult to ignore him. Levy tried her best to stay focused on her novel and petting Lily, who was now asleep on her lap. However after about three hours of constant glaring she couldn't stand it any longer. She cleared her throat. "Do you have a problem? Or do you like what you see that much, you can't take yours eyes off me." Her voice was extremely sarcastic and clearly irritated.

"You wish Shrimp." His arms were still crossed from earlier. "Just tryin to figure out how you became a member of a strong guild."

"Well clearly it's because I'm strong in my own way." She closed her book and placed it next to her, her other hand was still massaging Lily.

He laughed loudly and it surprised Levy. "In yer own way. That's just another way of callin yerself a weakling. You aint strong."

"It's true my physical strength is not much, but I am intelligent, and my brain is my true strength. It has gotten me this far in my life and it will continue to carry me." She looked at him with confidence in her eyes. She was not gonna let this man get to her.

A snort of disgust was heard. "Whatever shrimp. Strength is a physical thing. You aint got it." Clearly he was a brawn person and not a brain person. As their argument continued, Levy's level of anger was raising yet again. As her anger rose her hand dug harder into Lily's fur. He was wide awake now trying to calmly interrupt the argument. He needed to save himself from the young girl who was unknowingly relieving her stress on his small body. Lily had a bad feeling about this mission. After all it was off to such a great start.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it? love it? hate it? I hope it's not moving to slow for you guys, I wanted development rather than instant random attraction between Gajeel and Levy. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but rudeness is not.**

I wanna give a special thanks to my one reviewer XXX! Thank you so much for your kind words :) This chapter is for you~

Also a thank you to** Kaida-Nee Alberona, Reaganbrie, and laya550** for the faves and follows!

**Mystic Wonders, Nostalgic-Phoneix, Tetsryu, and gnh2194** for the follows!

and last but not least **XxSophieAnimeFanXx** for the fave!

**I love you all, thank you so much 3**


	3. Transforming Levy

**Hey guys chapter 3 is here! I really wanted to put this out sooner, but my week was really hectic and the snowy weather messed up my work schedule big time lol. I think one chapter a week is gonna be my flow~ Most likely Fridays or Saturdays.**

**As you know Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily, along with any other Fairy Tail characters do not belong to me. They belong to Hiro Mashima! Lets see what he does with them after the last chapter! Here's hoping it's good!**

A New Beginning: Chapter 3

Transforming Levy

"Finally! We are here!" Levy just about ran off the train. Being stuck on that train for 2 days was like hell on Earthland. The conversations between the dragon slayer and the script mage were highly aggravating and very repetitive. Most of which consisted with short jokes, angry debates, and just plain awkward conversations. She stretched her limbs happily and let out an exasperated sigh. Her bag was trailing behind her as she pulled it by the expandable handle. She was excited about the mission itself. Translating was going to be awesome, and a lot more fun then the crap she was putting up with for the last couple days. "Hurry up! Lets get this mission started!" The sooner the mission was started the faster it would finish, and they possibly could return to Magnolia early. The less she had to deal with Gajeel the better it was going to be for her.

"Whats the rush shrimp. The mission ain't goin no where." Gajeel said as he walked over towards Levy, he wasn't as quick as she was getting off the crowded train. Pantherlily had pulled out his wings thanks to his areo magic, and was now hovering next to his partner. The small exceed had a headache from all the bickering along the ride. The two seemed to be constantly at each others throats the entire ride, it was nearly impossible for him to play peace maker.

"I know but i'm restless and my brain could use some stimulation! Now lets go! Master informed me that you know the location of our client. So lead the way." A smile was plastered on her face. Being off the train had given her a second wind.

"So now i'm in charge?" Gajeel had a look on his face that meant no good. "Looks like I know somethin that you don't. Whose the smart one now shrimp?" This did not surprise Levy and she kept a false smile plastered to her face, however the grip on her bag tightened.

"Lets just go!" She started walking in a random direction. She was tired of standing there with him, who wouldn't be with his attitude.

"Oye, your goin the wrong way." He started walking in the other direction, not looking back at the small mage. Levy stopped, turned on the ball of her heel, and followed close behind him.

* * *

The walk was quiet and uncomfortable. Gajeel had not said a word to Levy after they left the station. Lily, who got tired of flying ended up in Levy's arms, who had absentmindedly started stroking him as they walked. The small party was in a rather large city. The city was bustling with many people, and the morning sun was shinning brightly. They had walked through the city and ended up in a rather wealthy sector. It had transformed from shops and pavilions to large gated mansions. The large crowd of people had disappeared and were replaced with empty silence. Levy felt very out of place, and Gajeel looked out of place. What kinda of client were they working for?

"This is it." Gajeel said stopping abruptly, so much so Levy almost walked into his back. The group was now standing in front of a large metal gate. Before them stood a huge mansion, fountains, and gardens that could be seen through the metal bars. "Now how do we get in?" Gajeel walked up to the gate and placed his hands firmly on the bars. He licked his lips, and Levy knew immediately what he was thinking. After all the only thing he ate the entire train ride were metal scraps and silverware.

"Stupid Gajeel! You can't eat it!" She ran up to the gate and found a small lacrima built into the metal. She activated it, and seconds later a voice was emanating from the small orb.

"Who is it?" A rather snobby and uppity voice asked. Gajeel mumbled "typical" as he looked over Levy's shoulder at the small Lacrima.

"We are the Fairy Tail Wizards, we have came to discuss the job you posted." Levy answered as happily as she could. There was an extended amount of silence, and she started to feel awkward. "H-hello?"

"One second the gate is opening. I will greet you at the front door." With that the locks on the gate clicked open, and slowly slid open. The group proceeded through the gate and headed towards the front door, which was quite the distance. Trellises, crystal statues, light posts, and various other decorations lined their path.

"This is so stupid." Gajeel growled. "Why would someone with so much money need help anyway? What can a piece of paper tell him that is sooooo important?" Levy rolled her eyes. He clearly did not understand the importance of literature. The two eventually reached the front door, and it soon opened. On the other side was a tall slender man. He was dressed neatly and stood very formally. He looked down at Levy first and then up at Gajeel.

"Well you two are an unusual pair..." He looked at Lily in Levy's arms. "Pets are not allowed in the mansion." Levy looked down at Lily, who did not appear happy. He wasn't a pet after all.

"I will wait for you guys out here then..." He grumbled floating out of Levy's arms and landing on her bag.

"Sorry Lil." Levy whispered before following the man inside with Gajeel.

"The master is in her personal quarters. Please be on your best behaviors." The man spoke as they walked through the decorated halls of the mansion. It was lined with the family emblem, paintings, statues, and even suits of armor.

"Her? I thought for sure..." The man cleared his throat interrupting Levy as they arrived in front of a large lavished door. He knocked on it and received a single word as a response.

"Enter"

Gajeel and Levy were ushered into the room. There in front of them was a young girl. She could not be older than 18. She was in a formal dress that clung to her chest tightly, and flared out into a mess of ruffles and poofs at her hips all the way to the floor. She had a clean cut appearance and appeared to be well mannered. Levy looked at the girl with disbelief. She was expecting some old rich man, not some princess like girl.

"Welcome to my home." The young lady said standing up. "My name is Louise Evangeline Deflow." She brushed her brown bangs from her face. "Thank you for excepting my request." Her head bowed ever so slightly and she smiled softly.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Levy Mcgarden and this is my partner Gajeel Redfox." Levy bowed her head politely, Gajeel stood there not returning Louise's courtesy. "How can we help you Miss. Deflow?"

Louise sat down again and her warm smile disappeared. It was replaced with a small smirk. "As you know I am looking for an item. It is a precious heirloom that my great great grandfather hid generations ago." She sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I only have one clue to its location, however I can not read it. My grandparents were quite eccentric and worldly, and alas I am not able to read what they so thoughtfully wrote out." She looked at Gajeel and slowly eyed him up and down. "However, I have come across another small problem, and I need your help. Of course i will compensate you for this extra trouble."

Levy raised an eyebrow. "What kind of problem are we talking about?"

Louise leaned back in her seat. "Well the note was stolen last night. I need you to retrieve it for me." This time the girl looked at Levy. She looked at the mage up and down examining every detail of the short girl. "You will do fine." Her smirk had grown in size.

That didn't sound ominous or feel uncomfortable in the least bit... "Do you know who stole it?"

"Yes." Her smirk turned into a frown. "My lover took it." Gajeel shook his head and rolled his eyes. Levy took back her precious thought about the girl, she was transforming before Levy's eyes and her manners were slowly disappearing. "Now you need to keep this quiet. I don't want my fiance to find out." Levy's jaw dropped. This girl was horrible! "Now, his name is Felipe Saleem. He is a rather extravagant man. He has a lot of money that he has obtained from his business. He runs a rather popular club in this city, he does a lot of shady business there as well. Its such a big name place that only celebrities, and sexy beauties can get into. Or those with a lot of money~" Levy did not like where this was going at all.

Gajeel rudely sat down and propped his feet up on a small wooden table. "So how're we supposed to get in to get it? You want us to bust our way in?" Louise sat forward and rested her cheek in her hand.

"No you brute. I want your partner to get in and retrieve it."

Gajeel roared in laughter. "I dunno what your talkin bout lady, but she is no famous person. She ain't much of a looker either." Levy fumed at him, he was such a jerk.

"Of course she is not. But i think she has the potential to get in." Gajeel started laughing again, and Levy had the urge to throw a book in his face. Sadly they were all in her bag, which was outside with Lily.

"Your such a jerk!" Levy said with a growl in her voice.

"I will make her look the part. So will you two except the mission on my new terms?" Levy's eye twitched, this woman was no better.

"Fine" Gajeel answered automatically. Levy looked at him in shock, so much for discussing it.

"Gajeel there is no way..." She stopped mid sentence. If she didn't except the updated mission some other mage would. If she refused it the whole trip would be a waste in time and effort. Not to mention no reward money, which she really needed. "Fine..."

Louise smiled. "Alright." She grabbed Levy's hand and smirked. "Sir. Redfox please excuse yourself as I assist Miss. Mcgarden with her new job." Gajeel grinned a toothy smart ass grin and walked out of the room. The man that escorted him to the room lead him back outside, where he was reunited with Lily. Lily couldn't help but notice the grin on Gajeel's face.

"Where is Levy?" The small exceed questioned.

"Oh she will be here soon." He replied leaning on the wall of the house, smirking the entire time.

* * *

"Take off your clothes." Levy stood there dumbfounded.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Take them off. I need to see your figure to dress you accordingly. I'm not asking you to completely strip." Levy sighed and bit the bullet. It needed to be done. Once her dress, sleeves, sandals, and head band were gone the woman circled her. "Of course we are going to put you into some sexy lingerie. Something black and lacy...but that's not important just yet. Lets see... You have a nice figure... well... hips anyway. Your way too flat chested... defiantly need a high quality push up." Levy's eye twitched. This woman she just met was circling her like a hungry shark and criticizing her body. It was awkward enough being half naked in front of a stranger/client, she didn't need to be criticized on top of it. Gajeel had already done enough of that.

"L-look I am probably not the right person for this job." Louise stopped walking and looked her in the eyes. "My body isn't the sexiest. I'm a mother, I guess I never got my body back." She said nervously looking down. That wasn't true, she had done a pretty good job getting her prebaby body back, but Louise didn't need to know that.

"You have a child?" She sounded shocked. "You don't have any stretch marks... your body is fine. well good enough anyway." Levy sighed and sweat dropped. She was hoping to convince her otherwise, but it clearly did not work. "Alright I think I know what i'm going to do with you." She slowly made her way into what appeared to be another room. Levy was left standing half naked alone in an unfamiliar place. Boy this was uncomfortable. Minutes later Louise returned with clothing in her arm. "Put these on. I will return momentarily." She left the room as fast as she reentered it.

Levy took the clothes and waited for Louise to completely leave. She looked at the clothing in her arms before she laid them out. She slowly pulled off her undergarments and replaced them with the lingerie Louise brought. She looked at herself in a mirror and gasped. She felt kinda sexy, she could never afford such nice pieces before. They were clearly expensive and great quality. The lacy black and red bra made her flat chest bump up to at least a size C. Well, it was all material and not her but she liked how it looked. The panties matched, they helped shape her butt a bit better than her normal ones did. "Lucky rich people..." She mumbled as she looked at the rest of the clothing. Next up was a pair of black shorty shorts. Once on she was afraid to bend over, they left nothing to the imagination. The shorts had a small red heart on the left back pocket. For a top she had a blood red halter top. It was a belly cut, and exposed the majority of her naval region. The low cut neckline showed her newly formed cleavage. It hugged her firmly showing off every curve that Levy had. Now for accessories, first up was a black choker with a silver buckle, and a pair of knee high black boots. "I look like a hooker...well more like an escort with how much this costs... No hooker could afford this..."

There was a soft knock on the door and shortly after Louise walked in. "My, my don't we look sexy." She circled Levy like a shark again. "What to do with your hair... and you need more accessories." Louise styled Levy's hair. She straightened the messy blue locks and and allowed them to naturally cascade down her face, framing it nicely. She puled Levy's bangs forward and had it drape over her left eye. A few silver bracelets were added to her wrists and Levy was ready to go.

"My, don't you clean up well." Louise said with a victorious smile.

"This doesn't feel right..." Levy said looking down at herself. "So now that I can get in, how am I supposed to get the note? I don't know what Mr. Saleem looks like, or where this note would be kept."

Louise walked over to a drawer and pulled out a photo. "This is him. Sexy right?" She handed Levy the photo before she sat down. Her eyes running over every inch of Levy's body.

"Alright..." Levy said looking at the picture and memorizing the man. He had short brown hair, and dark green eyes. He was built well from what she could tell, but not nearly as much as Gajeel. "But that still doesn't answer my second question. How should I obtain this note?" She held the photo back out to Louise.

"That's part of the mission... you have to figure it out. Do it by any means possible. I have no intention of seeing him again, he was purely a play thing. I have no use for a petty thief." Louise closed her eyes and flipped her hair yet again. Levy didn't care for this snobby girl much. Besides wasn't she a bit young to be playing around like this? "Anyway, he lives on the third floor of the club. Crazy right? Just get in there and find it. The note has my family seal on it, so it should be simple enough to identify."

Levy sighed, the family seal was all over the house, it was kind of hard to miss. "Alright. Understood." Levy stood up and so did Louise.

"Let me escort you to the exit." She said with an artificial smile, standing up.

* * *

Gajeel was getting tired of waiting. He was leaning on the wall of the mansion, with his arms crossed. "What the hell is takin so long!?" Gajeel growled angrily. He was not one for patience. Lily just shook his head. 10 minutes had passed and still no Levy.

"Maybe you should go in and get her." Lily's small wings popped out and he started to hoover. "To make sure she is alright that is."

"I ain't her keeper." He lifted himself away from the wall. Just as he did so the front door opened. Louise walked out, her smirk growing when she spotted Gajeel.

"Let me introduce you to the new and improved Levy Mcgarden." Louise took a step to the side, and Gajeel's jaw almost dropped to the ground.

* * *

**I wonder how Gajeel is going to react~ Well I already have it written so i know lol. Tell me what you guys think! Love it, Like it, Hate it? I really want to know~ Like I said before constructive criticism is great, rudeness is not! Sorry if Levy seems a bit OOC. I mean she needs the reward money for her kid, and it would have just been a waste to refuse. I have not forgotten about her daughter or Him, they will eventually make it into the story, still working on development between characters~ Whats the rush right?**

OMG so many people to thank this week, i am so happy!

I would like to give a super awesome amazing thank you to: **Your Own Personal Hell** and **Reaganbrie**! Thank you guys so so SO much for the reviews, faves, and follows! This chapter was for you guys~

An awesome amazing thank you to** IxiaLiliana, TheGirlWithNoIQ** and **Medley Nightfallen** for the reviews and faves!

An amazing thank you to **lexie loves anime** (Gajeel will learn soon enough and it will be so much fun~) for the review, along with: **Agony and betrayal, Kaida-Nee Alberona, furubafancentral, jacobriley21**, and **laya550** for both faves and follows!

And last but especially not least a thank you to:** FairyVampire-chan, Gleekalwaysand4ever, LumiSusi, Medley Nightfallen, Mystic Wonders, Nostalgic-Phoneix, OnyxAngel3, SakuraIchigoDark, Tetsryu, .925, gnh2194, nellikins, realityisanillusion,** and **sugarnspiders** for the faves! And **LeprechaunGreen** and **XxSophieAnimeFanXx** for the follows!

I think i got everyone :) If I missed you i apologize, there are so many amazing people to thank! You are all awesome!


	4. The club

**Hey everybody! Time for the newest chapter! I was worried I wasn't going to get this up in time! So many distractions this week! Had to finish my work for Gajevy week, FF Lightnings return came out, and the snow has once again messed up my work schedule. Ahh! But I did it for you guys cuz I love ya so much!**

**As everyone knows Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima, not me lol.**

**A New Beginning Chapter 4:**

**The Club**

"What the hell happened to you?" Gajeel practically yelled at the small blue haired mage. There was no attempt to hide his amusement, and his smirk was growing by the second.

Levy had finally made her appearance from behind Louise. Her face was red with a blush and showed discomfort in her new rather skimpy outfit. "I-is that all you have to say to me!? Really?" She stomped her foot, and fisted her hands.

Louise smirked and looped an arm around Levy's shoulders, pulling the small girl closer. "Isn't she hot?" She ran a hand down Levy's side. "I think she has the ability to get anything she wants looking like this." Levy quickly pulled herself away, and Gajeel just stared. Louise was quite the unusual client.

"Its not like I want to be in this. As soon as I get that note this is coming off!" Levy said in a serious tone. This was definitely turning out to be a horrible mission, each hour things were getting worse and worse.

Gajeel cleared his throat and spoke up. "Never knew you had it in you shrimp." Was that a compliment coming from Gajeel? Levy's eyes lit up, maybe he could be a good guy. "How'd ya get her jugs to grow?" His smirk was huge and he looked like he was about to burst into laugh. So he wasn't nice. He was in fact a jerk.

"I hate you! You idiot!" Her eye twitched and she threw the items in her arm at him without thinking. Now typically this was her bag or a book, but alas she had neither. All she had was her clothes. Gajeel stood there with her dress over his shoulder, her bra on his face, and her panties on the ground in front of him. Levy's face turned bright red when she realized what she had just done. Louise was already laughing at her. Gajeel reached up and pulled the cloth from his face. A smirk appeared when he realized what it was. Levy quickly reached for her bra and grabbed it from his grasp along with her dress from his shoulders, and her panties from the ground.

"You are small in every way shrimp." Gajeel said adding fuel to the fire. Levy did her best to ignore him, and act as if this embarrassing moment never happened. She reached for her bags by Lilyand shoved her clothes away.

"Lily can you take my bag to the hotel? I am going to the club to get this mission over with!" With that she stormed off on her own before anything else could be said.

"My, my... She is a fun little one." Louise said walking up to Gajeel. "Thank you very much for excepting this job. I look forwards to its completion." She smirked at Gajeel and eyed him once more licking her lips. She gave a small flirtatious wave, turned around, and walked back into her mansion.

"Lets go to the hotel Lily. Shrimp can do this alone." He turned away and started walking for the exit gate.

"Shouldn't we follower her?" Lily was hoovering close behind Gajeel as he walked.

"Nah, she can figure it out herself. She is a bookworm remember." Lily just sighed and shook his head. The two headed towards the hotel.

* * *

Levy was now wandering through town looking for this club. Louise had mentioned the name of the club, but had forgot to tell her where it was. She was VERY uncomfortable. She was catching the attention of a lot of people as she walked by. _'This is so embarrassing.'_ She thought to herself. She just wanted to forget the mission and go back home. She would never show her face in this town again. Levy ended up finding a map and locating the club. It was getting dark and the clubs were just starting to open up. She was upset that she didn't have much time to research Felipe Saleem or the club he ran. She hated going into a mission blindly, but she didn't have much of a choice.

She stood on the street in front of the club. Alot of people were lined up trying to get in. The bouncer was turning people away like crazy. How the heck was she supposed to make it in? Would her looks be enough? She decided that she also need to act the part, which would be rather difficult. She preferred a quite place to read a book, and tended to stay away from clubs. Not to say she had never been to one, she just preferred other places to spend her time. Levy took a deep breath and made he way forward. Just like she expected the bouncer at the door stopped her.

"Whats your name sweet thing?" He asked with a grin. He was very tall and intimidating, much like a bouncer should be.

"Whatever you want it to be~" She replied making her voice sound as cute and sexy as possible. She popped out her chest a bit and twirled a few strands of her hair on her finger. She swayed her hips ever so slightly and made her eyelids heavy. She licked her lips a bit and he grinned down at her. She stood uncomfortably close to him, and slid one hand down his built arm and the other on his chest. She hated herself right now, but a job was a job, and it needed to be done.

"Is that so?"He grinned looking down at the list in his hands. "I think I found you, why don't you just squeeze on in." He took a small step the side allowing Levy to enter.

"Thanks babe~" She said winking. She strode by him and felt something strange. She felt a firm slap on her ass as she walked by. She squealed out loud. Inside she was furious and wanted nothing more than to crush this man with her magic. Unfortunately if she did that there would be problems, so she turned around and giggled playfully. "You naughty boy, i'm gonna have to punish you later to make up for that~" God she wanted to kill herself.

"See you inside baby." And with that Levy vanished into the busy bustling club, and the bouncer unwillingly went back to work.

* * *

Gajeel laid in the hotel bed, he was restless, he hated just sitting there. Lily was sitting on the edge staring at his partner.

"So what are you gonna do Gajeel? We should really go and help her."

"I ain't her baby sitter. She can do it on her own." He turned over so he didn't have to look at Lily. "Sides she's the one who stormed off."

"Yes, she probably can handle it on her own, but she is part of our group, and we should make sure she is alright. AND she only stormed off because you were so mean to her."

Gajeel growled and refused to move. He just stayed there in silence. He was growing impatient though and he could feel Lily's eyes digging into his back. After about ten minutes Gajeel shot up. "Damn it! I'm gonna train, better than sittin round here all night!" With that he stormed out of the room. Lily just smirked, he knew what Gajeel was really doing.

The air was full of unfamiliar scents to the angry dragon slayer. Fortunately for Gajeel he had memorized Levy's scent on the 2 day train ride. He didn't mean to, it couldn't be helped. The train was rather cramped. He closed his eyes and shifted through the scents until he got a whiff of hers. He followed it quickly and with ease through the city. He knew he was getting close as the sent grew stronger and stronger. "Pain in the ass." He said as he arrived at the club and spotted the blue haired mage. She was talking to the bouncer at the entrance. He lifted an eyebrow as he watched. She was attempting to make herself appear sexy, and doing it surprisingly well. He was expecting her to fail, after all the shrimp looked so inexperienced and innocent. He grinned when the bouncer moved to the side. "The shrimp actually did it." He whispered to himself completely shocked. It was then the bouncer slapped her ass and caused him to growl. "Scum." But despite the harassment Levy took it. "Guess she didn't need my help after all." He smirked and made his way to an outdoor bar across the street from the club. He got himself a drink. Now all he needed was some scrap metal...

* * *

Levy made her way through the crowd of people, she kept searching for Felipe within the crowd. This was easier said than done. The club was dark, and the flashing lights made it almost impossible to find anyone. After about an hour she spotted him. He was up on the DJ's platform. Now all she had to do was get his attention. She made her way through the crowd as close as she could get to the DJ's platform. She looked around and saw a bunch of other girls dancing, many of who were looking up towards the Dj's stand. _'hmm...they must be trying to get his attention as well...'_ Obviously for different reasons than hers. But these girls complicated the matter. She needed to get his attention to find out where the note was and competition was going to make it harder.

When she was initially searching for Felipe she had discovered an elevator which was hidden in a dark isolated corner of the club. To activate it she needed a key. It was her assumption that the elevator led to his quarters, and that he was the only one who could activate it. With all the sexy girls dancing for his attention she had to do something dramatic... but what?

She swallowed her pride, and walked up to one of the other girls. She was the best looking one in Levy's opinion and started dancing against the girl. When the girl was going to say something Levy motioned towards Felipe. "You wanna get his attention too right? Might as well give him a pair, I promise you can have him later. I just need his attention for a little while." The other girl smiled, openly agreeing to the arrangement and the two continued to dance. Levy was once again uncomfortable. As the two girls rubbed up against each other to the beat Levy noticed that Felipe was eyeing them. "Looks like he sees something he likes~" Levy whispered into the other girls ear. She was getting the attention she needed. Both looked up at the stand and made eye contact with Felipe. This was her chance, using one finger she seductively motioned him down from his stand. He grinned at this, said something to the DJ, and jumped down  
to the dance floor. He bee lined it for Levy and her dance partner.

"Hello ladies." He started in a smooth voice. "I couldn't help but notice how lonely you two look, can I supply you with some company?" His grin was larger than before, and he had now linked an arm around each girl's shoulder. His hands resting and lightly groping their chests. Levy wanted to puke. She knew what kind of guy he was, and she didn't want him touching her, but she had to play along.

"Of course we are lonely!" The other girl squealed pressing her large chest into his toned body.

"It would be nice if we could go some place quiet and _chat_~" Levy added, winking when she said the word chat. The only way she was going to get that note was getting to his room. To get to his room she needed the key. To get the key the best thing to do was seduce him.

"That can be arranged." He moved his hands from their shoulders to their lower backs, which was more like their butts. He pressed them forward guiding them towards the elevator. "This way sweethearts." They wove their way through the crowds and to their destination. He pulled a key from his belt loop which activated the door. She had to be careful, this situation could go wrong in so many ways and she had no back up. The three got into the elevator and as soon as the door closed she regretted her decision. Maybe seducing him was not the best choice, but she didn't have time to prep for this mission. "So who wants to play first?" He asked reaching out and stroking Levy's face. "Or we can do this all together." He did the same to the other girl. "Either way i'm good."

"Me baby! I want you first!" The other girl rushed him and kissed him hungerly.

"Well what does your friend think about that?" He asked as soon as her tongue was out of his throat. His eyes were on Levy.

"Save the best for last~" Levy said with a wink. She didn't know how she was remaining calm on the outside. Inside she was a mess of nerves. Hopefully this girl would distract him long enough so she could get the note and get out. As she spoke the door opened and revealed what looked like an apartment. It was clear this is where Felipe lived. He guided the girls from the elevator into the room.

"Wanna watch?" He asked Levy, which made her want to gag.

"Why ruin the surprise?~" She ran a finger down his chest. "I LOVE surprises~."

"Suit yourself." He turned his attention to the other girl. "Come on baby, lets get it started." She squealed and he guided her into another room. Levy assumed the bed room. As soon as the door shut she started the search. She looked through everything as fast and thoroughly as she could. She was disgusted by the moans and groans coming from the other room. There was a lot of paper work in the room, but none of it was the paper she was looking for. It was harder than finding a needle in a haystack. She was getting nowhere. She continued to search, but after a while the moans and grunting stopped. A shiver ran down her spine. She needed to find this paper or she would be next. Unfortunately for her she did not find it by the time the door opened. Out came a very happy, very wobbly, and just about naked girl.

"Your turn~ just don't tire him out to much. I am not done with him if you know what I mean.~"

Levy swallowed hard. She had looked just about everywhere in this room. What if it was in the bed room. She was not going to give up without a fight. "Alright~" Levy said with the best smile she could muster up. This was not what she wanted, but then again this tended to be the theme of the day. She did have her limits, and sleeping with someone for a mission was one of them. No money was worth degrading herself like this.

She made her way into the bedroom and found Felippe in the bed on top of the covers. It was easy enough to stop her eyes from woundering his body because they were scanning the room. She saw a piece of paper on his dresser, she couldn't make it out but it appeared to have a seal on it. She needed a closer look.

"Where you goin baby?" Felippe asked sitting up and grabbing her arm. He pulled her close and started kissing her neck. Levy pulled away quick.

"I just wanted to see if you had anything that could make this more interesting~"

"Baby, with me you only need one thing for this to be interesting and you wont find it over there." He winked and she wanted to die, this guy was such a sick pervert.

She forced herself to let out a fake chuckle. "Whats the rush?~ I'm not going anywhere~"

He let out an impatient growl and got out of bed. "I'm not one for waiting, especially when I want something." Before she could react he had grabbed her waist and pinned her to the wall. His knee was pressed between her legs, and he had once again found her neck with his mouth.

"G-get off of me!" She demanded and she tried to push the taller man off of her.

"Playing hard to get, that's sexy." He whispered onto her lips. This was going the wrong direction fast. She managed to pry his face away from hers and slap him across the face.

"I-I said get off!"

"Now i'm mad." He growled, he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her to the ground. She yelped in pain as she hit the floor, landing on her bottom. He grabbed the strap of her halter top and tore it. The material no longer being held up fell downwards exposing the lacy bra. Just as he was about to grab her roughly she managed to pull her magic pen out. She was hiding it in her knee high boots for easy access in case of emergencies. This was an emergency.

"Solid script fire!" The word fire formed and successfully enveloped the man. He screamed and immediately fell to the ground in agony in attempt to extinguish the flames. Levy stood up and dashed for the dresser. She frantically looked at the paper, saw the seal she was looking for and grabbed the it. Just when she was getting hopeful, Felippe came up behind her and she froze when she heard a distinctive click.

"You bitch, your a damn wizard! I'm not letting you out of here alive! You will pay for this!" His voice was raspy with pain. She knew she had given him some good burns. Levy turned slowly to see a gun in her face. Apparently he was a wizard too, and used similar magic to Bisca and Alzack. She swallowed hard,  
now what was she supposed to do? All she could do was fight back, so she used magic as fast as she could.

"Solid script smoke!" As soon as she cast the spell the room was covered in smoke and she made a dash for the door. She heard the other girl scream in terror as the other room filled with smoke as well. She heard the gun go off and felt a stinging pain her leg. She ignored it and continued to run, she knew he had to be right behind her. "Solid script fire!" She sent another wall of fire behind her blindly into the smoke. She heard cries of pain and smiled in relief that she was able to hit him again. She made it to the elevator and got on. Luckily it had stayed open and did not require the key. She hit the button to the club, and sighed on relief as the door closed. That had all happened way too fast.

As soon as the elevator door opened in the club she dashed out. She worked her way through the crowd not caring what she looked like. She had finally made it to the front entrance where she was grabbed by the bouncer.

"You ain't going anywhere missy!"

"No!" She cried out. As he squeezed her arm painfully hard. She could see a communication lacrima in his ear, and knew that Felippe had informed security of the situation. She was so close to freedom. So close... "Let me go!" She screamed and struggled but to no avail.

* * *

** As usual I would like to know what you guys think! Your thought and opinions mean a lot too me! Love it, Like it, Hate it? I wanna know :) As I always say I like constructive criticism, but rudeness is not welcome. Not that any of you have been anything but amazing (I LOVE YOU GUYS!)**

omgosh so many thank yous this week!

I would like to give a super awesome thank you to:** TheGirlWithNoIQ, ivianna** (aww thanks, I was hoping their relationship seemed realistic and not rushed :)) and **nellikins **for the followings and reviews! Along with **EnviousLostAngel** for the fave and review!

I would like to give a awesome thank you to:** Agony and betrayal, Kaida-Nee Alberona, Reaganbrie, Your Own Personal Hell, furubafancentral, jacobriley21, laya550, mslynn1994, and yukiiarooo **for the following and faves, along with **xxx and lexie loves anime** (Oreo magic would be the coolest yummiest magic out there lol) for the reviews!

Last but definitely not least a thank you to :**Bluewater7, FairyVampire-chan, Gleekalwaysand4ever, IxiaLiliana, LumiSusi, LunaSquid, Medley Nightfallen, Mystic Wonders, Nostalgic-Phoneix, OnyxAngel3,** and** SakuraIchigoDark** for the follows and to : **LeprechaunGreen and XxSophieAnimeFanXx **for the faves!

You guys make my day :)


	5. Another Day

Hey everyone! Its that time of week again! So I just want to give you guys a heads up, i'm going through some issues right now and my life will be kinda crazy this coming week. I will try my best to keep next week's update on time, but I have a lot of personal stuff so it might be a bit late. If not you guys will get two chapters the following week. Sorry :( Anyway onto the story.

As you know i don't own any Fairy Tail characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima.

A New Beginning Chapter 5:

Another Day

Gajeel was sitting at the bar, waiting for Levy to exit the club. She was sure taking her time and he was getting impatient. He had managed to get some silverware, which he was eating as he downed his third mug of beer. Lucky he had a very high tolerance for the golden liquid. He had just finished downing the third mug when he heard a scream. "No!" The one word scream grabbed his attention. "Let me go!" He recognized the screaming voice, after all it had annoyed the hell out of him the last couple days. He turned towards the entrance and saw Levy there. Her shirt was torn to pieces, hair bedraggled, and he could smell the metallic scent of her blood. As fast as he could he bolted from the bar to the club.

"Let me go!" Levy screamed at the bouncer as he crushed her small arm in his tight grip. She cried out in pain as onlookers watched in shock and amusement. They all stood there staring at her, none of them tried to help the poor little mage. Well all but one. Suddenly there was a flash of black and the bouncer made a cry of pain. Levy felt his grasp weaken and she was able to free her wrist. Levy turned to see a mass of thick black hair and the bouncer on the ground. "G-Gajeel?" Her voice was shaking from fear and panic. He didn't say a word. He roughly grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and ran off. He was so fast it was almost made her sick. His skills as a dragon slayer allowed him to move in ways that a normal human just could not. She wanted to say something to him but couldn't think of the proper words.

"I think we're at a safe distance." He mumbled looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following them. He sniffed the air just in case. Levy opened her mouth to confirm this, but wasn't allowed to speak. "Shut up, i'm taking ya back to the hotel." With that he took off. Levy felt so hopeless. She was flung over his shoulder like a stack of potatoes. She felt her eyes start to water, all of this just needed to stop. Gajeel could sense her body tensing up. "If you talk yer gonna bite yer tongue." She nodded and held back her tears. She felt like this was his way of telling her to suck it up. Some tears did manage to escape her eyes, despite her best effort to hold them in.

Within moments the pair was at the hotel. Levy was expecting to be put down, but this did not happen. Gajeel kept her over his shoulder and continued into the hotel. She could feel the eyes of the staff and customers on her. They were a sight to see after all. Here was this tall intimidating man, carrying a small beaten and half naked girl into the hotel. They probably thought he was some creepy pervert. They made their way down various halls and ended up in front of a door, which was of course their room. Gajeel turned his finger into a key, and unlocked the door. That could have come in handy at the club... Gajeel kicked the door open and stormed inside. Lily looked up at the two with a surprised look on his face. Gajeel roughly grabbed Levy from his shoulder and dropped her on the bed.

"You could be a bi..." Levy started to say as silent tears ran down her face.

Gajeel glared at her. "Shut it." He took off his tunic and tossed it at her. "Cover up."

Levy blinked surprised taking the large piece of clothing and draping it over herself. "T-thank you." A light blush covered her cheeks, that was really unexpected.

"Lily grab some bandages." Lily flew into the bathroom, and came out with a small first aid kit. As he was doing so Gajeel had grabbed Levy's leg and pulled it towards him so he could get a better view of her injury. It was on her upper left thigh. He could smell the metal of the bullet still in her leg. "They pulled a gun on you... Whatcha do to piss em off?" He took a piece of cloth from the kit and wiped away the blood. Despite wiping the blood away, her wound continued to bleed.

"I lit Phillipe on fir-AHH!" Gajeel had pinched the skin around the wound and it hurt like hell. She grit her teeth, what the heck was he doing!?

"The bullets still in yer leg." He pinched her skin again and could see a silver glint under the pooling blood. He leaned down to the injury placing his lips around the wound. He used his teeth to press down on her skin and he sucked hard attempting to pop the bullet out.

"W-what are you doing!?" Her face was bright red. It didn't take her long to figure it out. She felt the piece of metal moving under her skin. She closed her eyes tight, damn it hurt! She barely felt the bullet go in, but she sure as hell felt it coming out. After a few seconds she felt the bullet pop out. Gajeel pulled back, and to Levy's surprise Gajeel bit down on the bullet rather than spitting it out. '_Only he would eat the damn thing'_ She thought to herself as steady stream of blood was exiting the injury at a rather rapid pace. Gajeel grabbed a cloth and pressed it firmly over the injury.

"Do you have to be so rough!?" She hissed feeling the pressure on her wound. She didn't mean to sound so upset, but it hurt like hell.

Gajeel growled, he was trying to be a nice for a change and this is what he got. "You want it to heal or not?" He wasn't going to put up with her shit. If she was going to complain he had no problem just stopping. She was fully capable of treating herself.

"S-sorry." She said looking down. "T-thank you." He merely grunted as a response. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Gajeel keeping pressure on the wound. He eventually removed the cloth and the blood flow had nearly stopped. He grabbed a bottle of peroxide and popped it open. Before Levy could protest he poured a large amount over the wound. Levy hissed in pain and threw her head back. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as tears ran down her face. Her injury was bubbling as the peroxide disinfected it. Gajeel rolled his eyes at her reaction. She clearly didn't have a high pain tolerance. He blew cold air on the bubbling mess, which helped ease the sting. He dabbed it a few times with cloth and wrapped it up tight with gauze.

"Don't expect me to save yer ass again." He grunted standing up. "Now clean yerself up."

Levy wiped her tears on her arm. "T-thank you." She managed to get up and slowly wobble her way towards the hotel bathroom. She carefully unwrapped Gajeel's Tunic from her small figure and folded it. The rest of the clothes were simply peeled off and piled carelessly on the bathroom shelf. She never planed on wearing them again, not that most of it was in any condition to do so. She turned on the water, and made sure it was steaming hot. As the water heated she looked at herself in the mirror. She had what looked like a hickey on her neck. Her right shoulder was sore from being roughly pinned against the wall. She knew a bruise was going to form. Her wrist where the bouncer had grabbed her was already black and blue. She had dried tears on her face, and he hair was a total mess. She couldn't look at herself long. She didn't like what she saw. She stepped into the shower and scrubbed herself clean. She was sure her neck was going to be raw from all the scrubbing. She could still feel that man's lips on her neck. When she felt like she was as clean as she could get, she stepped out of the shower and dried off. She looked at herself in the mirror once more. She was still not happy with what she saw, but it was a bit better. At least the dried tears were gone and her hair was better. Then the thought hit her. She didn't have a change of clothes with her. Well she had Gajeel's tunic, which was like a dress on her, but it wasn't hers to wear. She wrapped herself up in the towel, and made her way to the door. She cracked it open just enough for her voice to make it out.

"Hey Lily, can you bring me my bag. I-I forgot to grab something to wear." The small exceed agreed and made his way to her bag. She could have swore she heard Gajeel chuckle a 'Gee hee' but it was barely audible, so she probably imagined it. Lily left her bag in front of the door and Levy skillfully reached around the door and dragged it in. She changed into a light blue night gown that was adorned with white ribbons and bows. It was nothing sexy, but it was also not prudent. She made her way out of the bathroom and saw Gajeel laying on the couch.

"Oye, you take the bed tonight you deserve it fer today." Levy looked at him and tilted her head.

"Why is there only one bed?" Gajeel shrugged not bothering to open his eyes.

"Some mix up happened. It's all they have. Whatever it works." Gajeel didn't seemed concerned by this. Levy was grateful that she had a bed to sleep in, but felt it was not fair for Gajeel. She wasn't going to fight about it though, if he was okay with it so was she. She was way to tired to try to fix it at this point. "As soon as I wake up I will translate this paper. The sooner we can go home the better." She crawled into bed and covered herself in the blankets. Lily made his way up to her and she pulled him into a warm embrace. Before she knew it she was in dream land. Just because her day was awful didn't mean her night had to be. She was able to jump into the past and into His warm arms again, like she did most nights.

* * *

Levy woke up around 8 am. Lily was still fast asleep in her arms. She smiled at the small exceed and tucked him into the sheet next to her and sat up. "Good morning." She whispered turning towards the couch expecting to see Gajeel, but he was not there. He was gone. "Gajeel?" She asked quietly to no one trying not to wake up Lily. She carefully got out of bed and knocked on the bathroom door. "Gajeel?" He was not there. _'He must have gone out.'_ She thought to herself. _'Might as well get started on the translation...'_ She reached for her bag and pulled out various books. She grabbed the note and sat down on the couch that Gajeel had slept on. She organized her belongings and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Her gale force reading glasses were placed on the bridge of her nose and began the translation. She buried herself in her work and the world around her seemed to disappear. She didn't notice Lily wake up but he eventually cleared his throat and gained her attention.

"Oh! Good morning Lily!" She had a happy smile on her face, after all she was doing something she really loved.

"You mean good afternoon." Lily said with a chuckle. "You should take a break you have been at it for a while now." Levy shook her head.

"I am almost done. Oh! By the way, do you know where Gajeel went? He wasn't here when I woke up this morning."

Lily put a paw on his chin and thought for a moment. "My guess is he became restless and went out to train. He will come back eventually. You don't need to worry about him." He looked back up at Levy. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Nah, i'm alright, thank you for the offer." She took out her magic pen. "Here is a treat for being so nice to me. Solid script Kiwi." She wrote out the word in the air and the delicious treat formed. Lily's eyes showed pure excitement. He happily grabbed the treat and started eating it. Levy's attention soon turned back to the note.

Levy finished her translation around 4 pm. The note was written in a mix of different old languages, and was constantly changing from one text to another. The constant jumping back and forth made this translation a bit more complicated than expected. Most of the note sadly didn't seem important, however their were unusual parts that stood out. The note mentioned jade falling like a waterfall, a beam of light descending from the heavens, silence in darkness, and the sweet smell of the Earth. She tapped her magic pen on a piece of paper... These had to be clues to the item's location, but they weren't very specific. She continued to stare at the note, when the door swung open. There stood Gajeel. He was covered in sweat and dirt. His shirt was flung over his shoulder. "Welcome back Gajeel!" Levy said with a smile. "I finished translating and i wanna know what you..."

For the millionth time on this mission he interrupted her. "I just got in, could ya not open your hole for a minute and let me clean off shrimp." He made his way into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Well that was uncalled for! I just wanted to help you with your part of the mission!" She heard the water start up and knew he was not listening.

"I'm going to look around town Levy. Maybe I can get some information based off your translation from the people in town." Lily spoke up making his way for the door.

"That's a great idea Lily, Good luck!" Levy sat in silence thinking about the note until the communication lacrima she had brought with her lit up. She grabbed the lacrima and Lucy's face appeared. "Hi Lu-chan! How are things going back in Magnolia?"

"Hey Levy! I am at the guild with everyone. Things are going great we miss you!" Lucy replied with a smile, happy to see her best friend's face.

"I wanna talk to mommy! Let me see! Let me see!" A young voice called out. Levy chuckled as her daughter's face appeared in the lacrima.

"Hi sweety have you been a good girl?"

"Yup! I've been good! Auntie and I play lotsa games, and have lotsa fun! Did you get me a present yet? Huh? Did ya? Did ya?" The young girl was bouncing with energy.

"Not yet, but I promise I will get you something. I'm sorry sweetie, but mommy really needs to talk to Auntie Lucy right now. I promise we will talk soon."

"Awe fine! Auntie Lucy mommy wants you!" She could hear some of the other guild members chuckling as the Lacrima was being passed around.

Lucy appeared on the lacrima looking to the side. "Go play with Uncle Jet and Uncle Droy, I need to talk to your mom." Lucy's attention returned to the lacrima. "Sorry about that, she was just so excited. Anyway how is the mission going?"

"Lets not talk about that right now..." Levy made an exhausted sigh just thinking about it.

"That bad huh? Sorry to hear that. How is the new partner? Everyone wants to see him, where is he?" Lucy was trying her best to look around Levy to see the new guild member.

"He's... how do i put this... different?" Levy said thinking about it. "Actually their are two new members. Gajeel is a dragon slayer and he has an exceed named Pantherlily." Chatter could be heard in the background. She could hear Natsu getting fired up, and a bunch of other people chatting excitedly about another dragon slayer.

"Different good or different bad?" Lucy had a smirk on her face that meant nothing good.

Levy simply shook her head. "When we come back you tell me."

Suddenly Master Marakrov's face appeared on the Lacrima. "Hello child, how is the mission going?"

"Master!" Levy loved the old man, he was like a father to her. "Its going. We have had some problems, but it looks like it's going to be smooth sailing from here on out."

"Glad to hear it my dear. How is Gajeel doing?" He asked curiously.

"He is grumpy all the time master, but he has helped me a lot." She tilted her head. "Are you sure he is Fairy Tail material master? He is not the friendliest of people... nor does he seem keen on teamwork."

The master simply chuckled. "True he has made some bad decisions in his life, but by bringing him out of darkness and into the light he can be saved."

"I understand." He always wanted to help those in need, and she respected him so much for it.

"Good luck my dear, we look forward to your return." With that the lacrima's image faded. Levy had just placed the orb back on the dresser when the bathroom door opened. Out came Gajeel clad in only a towel. His hair was dripping wet. Strands of it were stuck against his well toned muscles, which were covered in small beads of water themselves. Levy's face tuned bright red, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. His skin was a delicious tan from all his hours of training in the sun. His muscles were clearly defined and firm.

"Like what you see shrimp?" He asked turning towards her a large smirk plastered on his face.

"A-ah, u-um." She was caught staring, this was uncomfortable.

He chuckled reaching into his bag for clothes. "That much huh?"

"N-not at all! Put some clothes on!" She grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him. He easily caught it and laughed. He tossed the pillow onto the couch and made his way back into the bathroom. He seemed to be in a much better mood. Levy sat in the room alone, trying to make the blush on her face to disappear. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Despite his nasty attitude he was good looking. She was a normal healthy young woman and couldn't help  
but look. Yes he was physically appealing, but his nasty attitude ruined it for her. Not long after Gajeel came out of the bathroom shirtless. Her face lit up again.

"So what were you sayin before?" Gajeel walked towards her. He had a towel over his shoulders, keeping his wet hair off of his neck. He had a pair of loose lounging pants that hung low on his waist.

"A-ah here is the translation!" She thrust the paper in his face. "I have highlighted parts that seemed to stick out!" Gajeel grabbed the paper from her hands and looked over it.

"Alright. I will look tomorrow. Where'd Lily go?" He looked around the room and noticed his partner was no where to be seen.

"He said he was going to ask the locals if any of the clues sounds familiar to them." She had her eyes closed, and took a deep breath. "We only have one more day before we have to get on the train back to Magnolia. Any leads will be helpful."

"That's Lily for ya. Always prepared." He sat down on the couch resting his arms on the back. "Damn i'm hungry. This place ain't got a scrap yard."

Levy opened her eyes and looked at Gajeel. He had save her, so she supposed she could help him out a bit. She reached for her magic pen. "Solid script iron." A relatively large piece of iron formed and dropped on the couch next to Gajeel. Gajeel looked at the iron, then back at Levy. A smirk appeared on his face. "Thanks shrimp." He said grabbing the chunk and taking a large bite out of it.

"I think you mean LEVY" She made an effort to emphasize her name. He ignored her continued to eat. She made an exasperated sigh and fell back onto the bed. It wasn't that late but she was exhausted. She was ready to jump back into dreamland. All they had to do was find this item and take it to Louise, finish the day, and head home. She couldn't wait. Levy turned over to the night stand and grabbed a book. She started reading it and the world around her  
disappeared. Her eye lids grew heavy after about 2 hours and she fell asleep with the book across her chest.

* * *

Well what do you guys think? Love it, Like it, Hate it? I would like to know :) As I always say: constructive criticism = welcome, rudeness = not welcome.

You guys sure know how to make a girl feel special! So many followers, faves, and reviews, you make me feel loved :D

This chapter is dedicated to the super, awesome, amazing, fanfuckingtabulous** fairytailchick17** (oh my gosh you just made my week, thank you so much! :3) and **LumiSusi** for the faves, follows, and reviews. You two are awesome!

I would also like to give a super, awesome, amazing thank you to: **Medley Nightfallen, nellikins,** **SakuraIchigoDark**, and **TheGirlWithNoIQ** for the follows and reviews! You guys rock!

A super awesome thank you goes to **lexie loves anime** (lol so hard, I love your list of Gajeel's duties), for the review, along with **Agony and betrayal, Kaida-Nee Alberona, Reaganbrie, Your Own Personal Hell, fairytailchick17, furubafancentral, , jacobriley21, laya550, mslynn1994,** and **yukiiarooo **for the follows and faves.

And last, but definitely not least an awesome thank you to **Bluewater7, FairyVampire-chan, FallTigerKisa, Gajeel-rocks, Gleekalwaysand4ever, IxiaLiliana, LiliumPumilum, LumiSusi, LunaSquid, Medley Nightfallen, Mystic Wonders, Nostalgic-Phoneix, OnyxAngel3, Tetsryu, alpha koyuki, brittneyangel, .925, gnh2194, lyzlangely, pillowwolfpup, realityisanillusion, sngsngsnyrslp, steampunk-crow, sugarnspiders**, and **wolfgurl1318** for the follows, and **EnviousLostAngel, LeprechaunGreen, LumiSusi, Nostalgic-Phoneix**, and **XxSophieAnimeFanXx **for the faves!

All of you guys are awesome and I love you all! I hope I didn't miss anyone, if I did I apologize!


	6. Mystery Solved?

Hello Everyone! So it looks like I was able to get a chapter out this week! Its the last day of the week and its later in the night, but still lol it a miracle. Alright I hope you guys enjoy~

As we all know, I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.

A New Beginning Chapter 6:

Mystery Solved?

Levy Mcgarden shifted in her sleep, something about her felt off. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it was very different. She felt warmth, and it was isolated to her neck just below her jaw. Her eyes fluttered open and she was shocked at the sight before her. Gajeel was there planting kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. "G-Gajeel!? W-what are you doin-ah!" He nipped at her neck using his sharp canines and licked her soft skin.

"Quiet shrimp." He murmured against her skin planting soft kisses back up her neck. His hands made small circles on her upper thighs. Levy's face was red as can be. She didn't know what to do, what the hell was going on!? Gajeel stopped his attack on her neck and jaw and placed his lips firmly over hers. Levy's eyes widened, every fiber of her being was screaming to push him off but she couldn't. He licked her lips and brought one of his hands up to cup her jaw. Levy remained motionless in shock, which earned a deep chuckle from Gajeel. He gently used his thumb to part her lips and dove his tongue into her mouth for a deep kiss. She made a soft moan that she didn't even realize she had made. _'god he tastes so good!'_ Her mind screamed to her before she mentally scolded herself for the thought. Her mind and body were on two different wave lengths. She started returning the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his large shoulders. She felt him smirk into the kiss, but honestly she didn't care.

"Like it shrimp?" He whispered as he broke the kiss. His face was so close, she could feel every breath he made, and it was hot. Levy couldn't answer. All she could manage right now was panting, her heart beating a mile a minute. "I think I know somethin you'd like better." He sat up and pulled her to him. He reached for the bottom of her night gown and slowly pulled it up. Levy couldn't take her eyes off his face as he slowly lifted it up and pulled it over her head. Her hands covered her chest protectively despite having a bra on. Typically she wouldn't have one on in bed, but she was sharing a room with a man after all. But that wasn't important, she knew it wouldn't be on for long. He gently pushed her back down on the bed, his arms pinning her down on either side of her stomach. He leaned now and started planting soft kisses up her belly. Levy's hands grasped the bed sheet and she let a soft moan escape. She could feel butterflies in her stomach, and heat spread through her body. Gajeel smirked yet again into her skin and licked her up to her chest. He turned one of his fingers into a small blade and slid it between her chest and snapped the front of her bra. Her hands went up to cover herself, but before she could his hands firmly grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed. "I don't want you to hide from me." He leaned down and kissed between her chest. She was now panting heavily. He licked up to her chest and took her right mound into his mouth. Levy moaned and arched her back. It had been so long since anyone touched her like this. The last one was Him. Gajeel released her left arm and started fondling her left mound so it wouldn't be left out. He eventually released her right hand as well and slid the now free hand softly down her side. His lips slowly made his way up to her neck, and started sucking on her soft skin.

"G-Gajeel!" She whimpered. Every touch was sending flames through her body.

"Want more?" He whispered into her ear and started nibbling on her earlobe. All she could do was nod her head, as her mind screamed no. He sat up and slowly peeled the last piece of clothing from her body. She was totally exposed and vulnerable to him. "Beautiful." He said taking in her body from head to toe. He then started pulling his clothing off exposing himself to her, he was clearly into this as much as she was. He spread her legs and leaned down over her positioning himself. "I ain't gonna be gentle with ya Shrimp, I hope yer ready." That is when he made his move...

* * *

"AHHH!~" Levy sat up panting. She was covered in sweat and her entire body was hot. "I-it was a dream. J-just a dream." She whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and struggled to take a deep breath, her heart was beating so fast. "C-calm down." She took another deep breath and pulled the tacky sheets off her body._ 'Where did that even come from!?_' Her mind screamed at her. She was no innocent flower by any means and dirty dreams were nothing new, but before it had always been with the same person. Gajeel was the fist person other than Him in a hot and wild dream.

"Whats wrong with you?" A deep voice boomed in the darkness. It was Gajeel, she had forgotten she was in a hotel room with him and Lily. Her face turned a brighter shade of red.

"N-nothing I-im fine!" That's when the light turned on. Gajeel was staring at her from across the room, and Lily was sitting on the couch yawning.

"Whats with all the sound effects" His arms were now crossed, he was clearly upset about being waken up by her.

"J-just a bad dream." She looked at Gajeel and realized that he was still shirtless form the night before. Her mind flashed to her dream and was was red as a tomato.

"I think she might be sick Gajeel." Lily spoke up. "Look how red she is." His voice was full of concern for his new partner.

"N-no I am fine! L-like I said, just a bad dream!" She couldn't make eye contact with Gajeel so she looked at Lily. "I-im gonna cool off in the shower." She stood up and winced. She had forgotten about her bullet injury. She grit her teeth, sucked it up, and made her way into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and took yet another deep breath. Slowly she removed her night gown and turned on the water. Unlike the last time where she had a scalding hot shower, this one was set to ice cold. She stepped into the shower and leaned against the wall. The cold water was doing a great job cooling her body down. _'What the heck is wrong with me!? He is my partner I shouldn't be having dreams like that! I don't even like the __jerk! Yeah he is good looking but that's all!'_ Levy let herself slide down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. Her head was in her hands. This was just no good. '_Besides I doubt he could say anything sweet like that...'_

Meanwhile Gajeel laid back on the couch feeling restless. "Damn shrimp woke me up."

Lily looked at his partner in surprise. "Aren't you worried about her?"

"Why? A dream ain't nothin to worry about." He crossed his arms.

"She was clearly uncomfortable about something. She couldn't even look at you" Lily thought for a moment. "What did you do to her when I was out yesterday Gajeel?"

Gajeel sat up quickly and glared at the small exceed. "I didn't do nothin! If shes got a problem with me, that's her problem." He growled standing up. "I'm gettin a head start on the mission. I'm awake now anyway." He grabbed Levy's translated note and stormed out the door mumbling something about a stupid shrimp.

Lily sighed once more. Gajeel sure had a short fuse. He made his way to the bathroom door and gave a soft knock. "Levy are you alright in there?" If Gajeel wasn't going to care Lily would in his place. The sounds that she was making in her sleep were...how should he put it? Unusual? He was sure Gajeel was thinking the same thing.

"I-im fine Lily." Came Levy's voice through the door.

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"N-no, thank you. I will be out soon."

"Gajeel started the mission for the day. I'm going to join him soon. If you are up to it you should join us."

"A-alright, give me five minutes." Levy took a deep breath, got out of the shower and dried off. Thankfully Gajeel was gone so she was able to come out wrapped in a towel to grab something to wear. Once dressed she exited the hotel with Lily. "Where do you think he headed off to?" Levy questioned looking down at the small exceed.

"I dunno but we will find him." Lily pulled out his wings. "Ever fly before?" He had a confident smirk on his face.

"N-no." Levy answered looking at the small exceed. Seconds later he had grabbed hold of the tiny girl and lifted her into the air. Levy wanted to scream, but the sight was so amazing. The sun was rising in the distance and the sky was painted a variety of pastel colors. "Lily this is amazing!" The breeze was cool and soft, and the moment was just so calming.

"I'm glad you like it, you looked like you needed to relax a bit. Just don't forget we are looking for Gajeel." The two hovered in the sky for a while, before they saw a tree crash in the forest a small distance away.

"Think that's him?" Levy asked already knowing the answer.

"Who else would be knocking down trees this early in the morning?" Lily flew them towards the forest where they saw Gajeel sniffing around.

"Gajeel... what are you doing?" Levy asked as they slowly hovered down.

He looked up at the two "Gehe. You shouldn't be in the air in a dress." He had completely avoided the question and embarrassed Levy instead. What else was new? Levy's face turned bright red and she attempted to cover herself as they landed.

"Jerk!" She fumed stamping her foot. She wished she had a book to throw at him.

"Just bein honest shrimp." He turned his attention away from angry girl and back to the note. "What the hell is this supposed to mean anyway? It's a bunch of crap."

"No it is not!" She snatched the note out of his hands. "We just need to solve the puzzles and match up the locations!"

He let out a grunt. "That's yer job, not mine."

"No... This is YOUR job. I translated it now you have to find it. I'm helping you out of the kindness of my heart." Gajeel's response was rolling his eyes.

"Now, I believe the first clue is Jade falling like a waterfall. Now this could mean a lot of things. Jade is a stone but also a color. So we need to find an area with this precious stone, or an area covered in the color jade. Or maybe both."

"Hold it shrimp. This area is huge. How the hell are we supposed to find it...Whatever it is."

Levy thought for a moment. "Your a dragon slayer...so you must have a good sense of smell like Natsu and Wendy! The note mentioned the sweet smell of earth. Sniff it out!"

Gajeel's arms remained crossed. "The entire forest smells like nature...It all smells the same."

"No dummy! Earth is another word for dirt. Try to find an area that reeks of dirt." Gajeel stared at her in disbelief. They were in a forest, the whole goddamn place smelt like dirt. She looked up from the note and saw that he was staring at her. "Still no good? Well how about silence in darkness? Now its dark out right now but there is noise all around us. Therefore I think its safe to assume that what we are looking for in not outside in an open area. So it must be inside something, and because the note is referring to jade and the smell of dirt, what we are looking for is probably in a cavern or a cave."

"That's all nice shrimp, but i ain't see no caverns or caves!"

"Anyone in town have any ideas Lily?" Levy asked sweetly trying to stay positive. Lily shook his head, he had nothing. "The last clue is a beam of light from the heavens..." She looked up into the sky and saw nothing. "That should be easy enough to find..."

"That's it i'm getting tired of just standin here. Lily lets go! We will cover more ground from the sky. Shrimp yer on foot." Before Levy could protests the boys were gone. There she was alone, in the forest, in the dark of night. He was such a gentleman...not.

"Oh well...there is nothing else I can do but look...I guess." She started walking in a random direction keeping her eyes out for any clues. She had her gaurd up just in case any wild animals or bandits were around.

* * *

Hours had passed. Levy had not seen any sign of what she was looking for, or even Gajeel for that matter. The sun was now out, and the heat of the day was blaring on her shoulders. "Ugh, this is hopeless!" She said taking a seat on a stone in exhaustion. "I have not seen anything that looks helpful." She untied her hairband and used the material to tie her hair into a pony tail. She placed her face in her hands, and proceeded to think hard. When nothing came to her she stood up quickly in frustration. Her bullet wound sent a jolt of pain through her leg. Due to the pain she lost balance and fell to the ground. Unfortunately for her she was on a hill side and ended up sliding down the hill rather ungracefully. As soon as she stopped tumbling she cursed to herself inwardly. She sat up on the ground and tried to wipe the dirt away from her dress and get the grass out of her hair. This mission was just not going well no matter what day it was, but maybe the tides were starting change. As she was standing up she looked around her surroundings and noticed something that she had overlooked before.

"Flowers..." She whispered to herself. In front of her was a wall of Jade colored flowers hanging from vines. She carefully made her way over to the plants and reached out expecting there to be a solid wall of rock behind them. To her surprise there was a cave hidden behind the flowers. She smiled victoriously. This had to be the waterfall of Jade. "I think I found something!" She turned around, but soon remembered the team had split and she was alone. "Stupid Gajeel! We should have stayed in a group rather than splitting up!" She took out her pen and looked up at the sky. "Guess I will just have to get your attention! Solid script fire!" Giant words of fire flew up into the sky. If Gajeel was anywhere close with Lily he would definitely see them.

"Oye shrimp, where are ya?" Gajeel's voice was heard a few minutes later.

"Down here!" she said looking up into the sky waving her arms. "I think i found something!"

Gajeel and Lily landed seconds later. "Geeze its hard to find someone so small...What did ya find shrimp?"

"Its LEVY... and look!" She pointed to the flowers. "Jade flowers falling over a cave! That has to be the first clue!"

Gajeel smirked. "Nice find shrimp. Lets go inside." Without waiting he pushed the vines to the side and disappeared inside. Lily and Levy followed close behind him. "It does smell like dirt in here..." He mumbled as they walked further into the cave. Of course is would...it was a cave after all...

"Its so dark... I can't see whats in front of me." Levy said as she felt around for the cave walls. "Solid script flare." She muttered bringing light to the darkened cave. Before them was a tunnel leading deeper into the unknown. Gajeel continued on without saying another word. "This place is so creepy..." Levy whispered picking up Lily and holding him in his arms. The group continued to go deeper until Gajeel stopped in his tracks.

"Do you hear that?" He asked suddenly turning to look at Levy.

Levy closed her eyes and listened. "Hear what? I don't hear anything." She opened her eyes and looked at Gajeel. "Are you trying to scare me?"

"That's right. Its silent, even I don't hear anything... Isn't that one of the clues?"

"That's right! It must be the silence in the darkness! We must be close! All we need is the beam of light from the heavens and we should find it!"

"Right..." Gajeel mumbled truly uninterested. The two continued forward, looking for a light from the heavens. Eventually the two reached a dead end. They both stood there baffled.

"Maybe this was not the right place..." Levy said looking around more. "I was so sure that this was it..."

Gajeel grunted in frustration. "We gotta be missin somethin." He said as he looked around. If there was any source of light it would stick out. Levy extinguished her flare and the cave went completely back. "Oye, whatcha doin shrimp?"

"I don't want the light of the flare to prevent us from seeing another light source." She calmly responded and continued to look. When nothing stood out she relit the flare. "That didn't seem to work..."

"Good job shrimp..." Gajeel muttered sarcastically, receiving a dirty glare from Levy in response.

"I don't see you coming up with any great ideas!" She stomped over to him angrily.

"Yer the bookworm. Figure it out." He crossed his arms and looked down at the short mage.

"Yes, but its YOUR job to find it!" She jabbed her pointer finger into his chest. "So far you have done NOTHING on this mission! I retrieved the note, translated it and found this cave! You need to do something!"

"Fine I wont save yer ass next time." He turned on his heel and walked away from her.

_'oh crap... I didn't go to far did I?'_ Levy immediately started to feel bad, he had saved her after all. If it were not for Gajeel who knows what would have happened to her. "Look...Gajeel i'm..." As per usual she was interrupted, but this time it was with Gajeel slamming his fist into the wall. '_crap he is pissed!'_ She panicked.

"Over here shrimp." Gajeel called over to her. She couldn't see him, or anything for that matter due to the dirt in the air caused by his attack on the cave wall.

"What are you doing!? We are in a cave! You simply can't punch the cave walls! What if it had caused a collapse! We would have been stuck down here or killed!" She coughed as she inhaled some of the dirt that had yet to settled.

"Just get over here you damn shrimp!" Through the dust he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Lily hoovered near Gajeel and followed close behind him.

"Hey, you don't have to be..." The two cleared the dust and appeared in another cavern in the cave. "Huh? How did you know this was here?"

Gajeel shrugged, I could hear the wind through the wall of the cave... For an area that is supposed to be quite the sound stood out."

"Good job Gajeel!" She gave him a pat on the back. Gajeel rolled his eyes and started looking around the cavern. "Now if there is wind, that means there is an opening somewhere... If we can find the source maybe we can find the beam of light and the item!"

The three continued to search the new area, and that's when Lily's voice rung out. "Levy, could you extinguish your flare?" Levy nodded her head and the flare went out. The cavern went dark, aside from a dull glow of light towards the ceiling of the cavern. "I think we need to go up!" Levy relit her flare and Lily flew up to where the dull light was seen.

"Well whats up there Lily?" Gajeel asked impatiently and Lily flew back down.

"There is a narrow passage way... Gajeel I think you are too large to fit through, but Levy and myself could possibly make it through."

Levy made an exasperated sigh, and Gajeel grunted. "Guess its up to you shrimp."

"W-wait! We have no idea where that passage leads to! Its could be dangerous! We need to find another way and go together!"

"Look shrimp, have we encountered anything dangerous yet? This place is just a damn cave, you will be fine."

Lily nodded his head. "I think we will be fine. I'm here too, and I know I don't look it. But i can fight as well." He had a confident smirk on his face.

"F-fine. Lets go Lily." Levy said giving up. There was no way she would win this argument. She looked at Gajeel and glared. "Turn around, I don't want you seeing up my dress again."

He grinned, and chuckled. "Not my fault you don't dress for a mission." Before he knew it he was on the ground with a rather large rock in his face. She had thrown a rock with surprisingly strong force right into his face.

"Stupid Gajeel!" She said as Lily lifted her up and to the small passage way.

"Yer gonna pay for that shrimp!" She could hear the echo of his voice as she crawled through the narrow path.

"This is tight Lily." Levy said as she continued forward, Lily right behind her. She could feel her knees getting cut on the sharp rocks beneath her, and her bullet wound stung from the added pressure of the crawl.

"Sorry Levy. If it gets too small I can go on alone."

"I would never allow that. Besides it looks like we are almost there. I think I see the end of the tunnel." Seconds later the two entered a small brightly lit room. Levy stood up and dusted off her dress. She looked around and was amazed. Small beams of sun light were shooting from the ceiling. "Wow this is gorgeous!" Levy said with a huge smile on her face. "I wonder what its like above ground? I mean these holes would be hard to miss..." She could feel a breeze coming from the cracks in the rocks and the whistling sound of air could be heard.

"Levy look over there!" Lily said pointing to the right. Following his point Levy saw a decorated box on a small pedestal. "I think we found it."

"Good job Lily! When we get back to the hotel I will make you some kiwi." She said making her way towards the box. Lily was now smiling happily as he walked beside her. As they got closer Levy saw something on the ground around the box. "Hmm... Whats this?" She asked herself as she knelt next to the box. "It looks like writing." She ran her hands along the pedestal and felt the carved in symbols against the smooth surface. "I can't read what it says...  
too much of it is faded... I wonder how old this is?"

"Do you think its important?" Lily asked looking down at the symbols.

"I'm not sure... It could be anything... An addition to the note we found earlier or a description of whats in the box maybe?"

"Hmm. Well if its faded there is not much we can do. I think we should just take the box back to Louise and return to Magnolia. "

Levy smiled and nodded her head. "That's a good idea Lily. Lets go." Levy gently picked up the box. As soon as she did she regretted her decision. The ground started to vibrate. "W-whats happening!?" Lily stood on alert, however soon the shaking stopped. "M-maybe just an earthquake?" That question was answered by a screeching cry and a loud explosion. Stone and dirt went everywhere and a large figure appeared before them. The figure was large and bulky. Its skin appeared like it was rotting and it smelled like a corpse. It walked on four legs and had three sharp claws on each limb. Blood red eyes stared at Levy and another screech was made exposing this creatures mouthful of razor sharp teeth. "W-what the hell is that!?" Levy just about screamed as she nervously took a step backwards.

The creature reached out one of its claws and swiped in Levy's direction, she screamed and fell to the ground avoiding the creatures massive claws.

* * *

Gajeel was once again waiting impatiently. The cave was dark due to the fact that Levy had disappeared with the flare. Some time had passed and he was growing restless. He hated waiting and this mission made him wait a lot. The shrimp sure liked to take her time. Suddenly as if out of nowhere the ground started to shake. "What the hell?" He growled bracing himself and looking around into the darkness. Seconds after the shaking stopped he heard a monstrous cry followed by a scream. It sounded far away, but was audible. "Shrimp?!" He called out looking in the direction that his partners went. "Damn it!"

* * *

"Solid script spear!" The pointed word appeared before Levy and shot at the grotesque creature before her. It hit the monster right in its chest. It made a cry of pain. "I got him!" Levy yelled victoriously, however her victory was short lived. Yes the spear did injure the creature, but something unexpected happened. The spear that was stuck into the monster fizzled and fell to the ground. "W-what the heck!?" Clear liquid dripped from the wound onto the ground. Once on the ground it started to fizzle, steam, and eat away the stone. "I-its like acid! Lily I think we need to get out of here!" There was no way that they could defeat this themselves. The two turned and ran for the small pathway. The monster roared angrily and dashed in their direction. Lily ran into the tunnel and Levy was close behind him. "W-we made it!" She sighed. Just then there was a loud crashing sound. The monster was hacking away at the rocks, rather quickly and destroying the tunnel. "Run!" Levy just about screamed pushing Lily forward. The tunnel itself was starting to crumble, and the monster was working its way towards them. Levy's legs stung in pain from moving quickly on the jagged rocks, as small stones pelted her back from the trembling tunnel.

"We are almost there Levy!" Lily called out. By this time the entire tunnel was shaking. The creature was on their tails. A loud screech was herd and Levy turned her head. The tunnel behind them was collapsing at a rapid rate. The constant hacking by the monster had destroyed the structure of the tunnel.

"GO!" Levy then felt a sharp pain in her leg. She turned around and saw an extended claw dug into her leg. "crap!" She grabbed Lily and shoved the box in the small exceeds hands.

"Levy what are you doing?" Before he could get an answer Levy gave him a strong push towards the opening. He popped out of the tunnel and started falling. He was able to pop out his wings and hoover in place. "LEVY!" Before he could make it back up to the tunnel it collapsed.

"Lily whats going on!?" Gajeel called out hearing all the commotion. The room was completely dark for a moment. Large crumbling sounds could be heard, and the entire cavern was shaking.

"Its collapsing get back!" He heard Lily call out. Large rocks started falling from the ceiling, and sunlight was starting to make its way in through the new gaps.

"Shit!" He dashed back against a wall and dodged falling stones. They continued to fall and Gajeel kept his eyes open for either of his partners, however the air was so full dirt and dust nothing could be seen.

Eventually the cave quieted down. The occasional tumbling rock could be heard. The sun was now lighting up the place, and the dust was starting to settle. "Lily! Shrimp! Are you alright!?" He called out scanning the area.

"Gajeel!" Lily said floating down from the air with the box tightly in his arms. "Levy was in the tunnel when it collapsed! We need to look for her!"

Gajeel looked at the piles of rocks in front of him. Anyone under those rocks would have been crushed. "What are ya waitin for?" Gajeel asked starting to move the rocks around.

"Levy!" Lily called out as they dug through the rocks. He was hoping to hear a response from the small mage.

"Oye! Shrimp! Where the Hell are ya!?" If that girl was alive she would have some sort of angry retort right? As the two continued some of the rocks started to smoke. "What the hell?" Gajeel stopped and looked at the disintegrating rocks.

"Gajeel! Look around there! There was a creature chasing us! Its had a substance in its body that melted stone!" Lily moved towards the disappearing rocks and quickly started moving the stones around them. Gajeel was right behind him.

After about five minutes Gajeel found something. It was not good. "Lily get over here quick!" He had moved a rather large rock and saw her foot. "Hang in there shrimp!" They hastily unburied her and both made a small sigh of relief. She had cast a last minute spell, according to the word it was barrier. The majority of her body had been covered by it. Her right foot and leg being the exception. The barrier had appeared to crack under the weight of falling stone and she was covered with cuts and bruises. Her right leg appeared to have claw marks along with some acid burns and deep gashes. She was bleeding out quite a bit, and she was out cold. Lily reached for her neck and still felt a pulse.

"She is alive, we need to stop the bleeding and get her out of here." Lily stated looking over the girl.

Gajeel took off his tunic and tore it into strips. They didn't have any medical supplies so this would have to do. He wrapped up the gashes on her leg first to stop the most bleeding. Once that was done he wrapped up a few injuries on her arms. Her torso appeared to be fine aside from some scratches but who knew if she had any broken bones. "Alright lets get out of here." He lifted the small girl's limp body into his arms. Throwing her over his shoulders again wouldn't be the best idea so he opted out of it. Lily had the box in his hands. "Whatevers in that damn box better be worth it." He mumbled making their way out of the cave.

* * *

"W-where am I?" Levy blinked opening her eyes. She sat up and cringed in pain. The room was dark and her body hurt all over. "Gajeel? Lily?" She asked quietly.

"Your awake Levy?" Came a familiar voice.

"Lily?" Levy asked into the darkness before the lights were switched on. She closed her eyes quickly, as the sudden brightness hurt her eyes.

"I'm glad you're alright." The exceed said jumping onto the bed. Levy slowly opened her eyes again adjusting them to the light of the room.

"We are in the hotel?" She asked looking around "Where is Gajeel?"

"After he took care of your injuries he went to bring Louise the box. You should rest up more. You have a lot of injuries."

Levy looked down at herself. Lily was right. Her arms, legs, feet, and hands were completely wrapped up. She also noted that she had been changed, but she didn't want to think to much about that. "So everything is good? We are finally done?" Levy said resting her head back against the bed's headboard.

"That's right. Gajeel is returning the box, all that's left is getting on the train tomorrow morning." Levy smiled, it was almost time to go home.

* * *

Gajeel stood at the front door of the Deflow mansion. Before him stood the same man that had escorted him to Louise's room before. "Oye where is your mistress, I got her damn box." Like before the man eyed Gajeel up and down.

"Yes... This way." Once again Gajeel was led through the mansion to Louise's private quarters. The man knocked a few times and was answered with the word "enter" just like before.

Gajeel entered the room and his escort closed the door behind him. "Well...If it isn't Mr. Redfox." Louise said approaching him. She had a smile on her face. "Don't you know its not polite to visits a woman's room this late at night alone?~"

Gajeel simply grunted. "I have yer box. What they hells in it anyway?"

Louise grabbed the box from Gajeels hands, brushing her fingers against his softly. "That's what we are going to find out. Please make yourself comfortable." She turned away and sat down on an over stuffed couch. This time around she wasn't in a formal dress. She was in a deep red robe that was barely tied closed. It looked like it was going to fall open any moment. "By the way. Where is your little partner?" Gajeel sat down across from her.

"She got injured earlier today. Shes restin." Louise leaned forward placing her cheek in her hand. Her chest almost falling out of the robe.

"Oh my, that's terrible. I will increase your pay. You guys deserve it."

"Whatever." Not that he didn't want the pay, he was just sick of this mission in general.

Louise turned her attention back to the box "Now lets see what my family has left me..." She slid her hands over the lid and attempted to open it. It wouldn't budge. "Hmm. Well this is odd and frustrating." She turned it over and looked over it carefully. "I think there is a magic seal. There is no lock yet it wont open..."

"Want me to bust it open?" Gajeel asked getting bored.

"No you brute. You might damage whatever is inside." She said not taking her eyes off the box. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Well it looks like I have more work to do." She said looking up at Gajeel. "I am going to look into this matter. I might call upon you and your partner again in the future for more assistance."

"Whatever." Gajeel said not really caring. A mission was a mission, and maybe next time he wouldn't have to babysit the shrimp. Solo was more his style. Well technically duo. Lily went everywhere with him.

"Now for payment~" She stood up and walked towards Gajeel and sat on his lap.

"Oye what are ya doin?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm giving you your bonus first~" She whispered in his ear before she kissed his neck, her robe sliding down her shoulders.

Now typically Gajeel would not mind this type of attention, as many healthy single men wouldn't. But this woman just didn't sit right with him. This entire mission was not sitting right.

"Yer fiance wouldn't like this." He said not returning her affections.

"He is out right now, and besides we are not bound together yet~" She leaned forward pressing her chest against his. "Just relax~ I will take care of you."

Gajeel did just the opposite. He stood up and sent the flirtatious girl to the floor.

"Ow! What was that for!?" She whined looking up at the less than entertained Gajeel. "I was just trying to have a little fun."

"Have fun on yer own time. I'm workin." He was not amused. He had no interest in such a strange woman. Besides if he wanted a woman, he would get her himself. Like usual.

"Fine." She said flustered standing up and tying her robe closed. Let me get your jewels. I contacted your master already. Once I received news about the club, I knew you guys retrieved the note. I sent the first payment to your homes in Magnolia already."

"Fine." He said watching her exit and return with the jewels.

"I hope to do business again with you soon." She said handing him with the payment. "If you change your mind, I will always have the door open for some fun.~"

Gajeel exited the room and was escorted back to the entrance. The mission was finally done.

* * *

My goodness this was a long chapter. So whatcha guys think? Personally I love the beginning lol. Like it? Love it? Hate it? I would like to know. Constructive criticism is welcome, rudeness is not. By some miracle the next chapter is done as well and we will be welcoming back Levy's daughter! hurray!

You guys are all awesome! My week was so shitty and having all you guys here reading this makes me happier than you know, so thank you from the bottom of my heart!

This chapter was dedicated to** LumiSusi** (Aww thank you so much! I absolutely love you!) This awesome person has not only read this story but also reviewed, favorited, and followed it. So thank you so much! I LOVE YOU AND YOUR ARE THE MOST AWESOME PERSON EVER!

I would also like to give a super awesome thank you to **TheGirlWithNoIQ** (OMG I would have a nosebleed too, all that muscle! so yummy!) for the review and follow!

An awesome thank you is going to **lexie loves anime** (lol who knows ~I DO~ and who wouldn't love dem muscles~) and **FairyVampire-chan** (Well thank you so much :) I have a great reaction planned out so don't you worry lol). for the reviews, along with** Agony and betrayal, Kaida-Nee Alberona, Little Wolf and Cheery Blossom, Nostalgic-Phoneix, Reaganbrie, brittneyangel, fairytailchick17, , jacobriley21, laya550, mslynn1994,** and** yukiiarooo **for the follows and faves!

Last but totally not least a thank you to **Alythebrave, Bluewater7,EizBizz, FairyVampire-chan, FallTigerKisa, Gajeel-rocks, Gasel, gleekalwaysand4ever, HappyBunny855, IxiaLiliana, ****LiliumPumilum, LunaSquid, Marina Rose, Medley Nightfallen, Mystic Wonders, OnyxAngel3, SakuraIchigoDark, Tetsryu, ****TheGirlWithNoIQ, riplea46, Your Own Personal Hell, alpha koyuki, .925, gnh2194, ivianna, lyzlangley, mercypbriggs, nellikins, pillowwolfpup, realityisanillusion, sngsngsnyrslp, ****steampunk-crow, sugarnspiders, witheverytouch, **and** wolfgurl1318 **for the follows and** EnviousLostAngel, LeprechaunGreen, Triplea46,** and ** XxSophieAnimeFanXx **for the faves!

You guys are all awesome, thank you again for reading this. I hope you continue to enjoy this story as it develops.


	7. Home At Last

Hello Everyone! It is time for another chapter! So I wrote this last week and something seems different in my writing. I dunno it could just be just me lol. I hope you all like it (and hopefully it doesn't seem too different. Every time I reread it I changed it! This had to stop, so I finally just decided to post it. I was driving myself nuts.)

Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, nor will I ever. But Levy's daughter is mine :3

* * *

A New Beginning Chapter 7:

Home At Last

It was early in the morning when Levy awoke from her sleep. Gajeel was fast asleep on the couch. She had fallen asleep well before he had made it back the night before. She was relieved that the mission was now officially completed. Today was the day that they would be returning to Magnolia. Well it was a two day train ride, but at least they would be en-route for home. She looked at the clock. It was just about 4 in the morning and train was leaving in approximately two hours. Lily was asleep next to her and she couldn't help but smile at the small exceed. "Lily" She whispered as she leaned down to the small cat-like-creature beside her. "Its time to get up." She softly stroked the exceed's furry back. To her surprise he let out a soft pur like sound before he opened his eyes.

"Good morning Levy." Lily sat up stretching. He looked over at his other partner who was still asleep. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I hurt a bit, but I will manage." She looked down at her legs. "Might be a little tough to walk though."

"I can fly you anywhere you need to go." The small exceed said with a smile.

"Thanks Lil." She said softly returning the smile. "Should we wake the sleeping dragon?" She asked with a soft chuckle.

"I'm already awake." Gajeel mumbled from the other side of the room. "You two are loud." He growled sitting up.

"Sorry I forgot that you had a heightened hearing ability." He simply shook his head and sat up. "I think we should get ready to leave. I cant wait to get home!" A large smile was plastered on Levy's face. This was the happiest she has been the entire mission.

"Fine." Gajeel got up and started grabbing a few of his things here and there. Levy sat up and slid her feet to the edge of the bed. She went to push herself up, but felt sharp pain in both her arms. Compared to her legs, her arms were barely injured. The fact that a small movement such as pushing her own body weight into a standing position hurt caused her to worry.

"Oye, what the hell are ya doin?" Gajeel was looking at her and appeared to be rather frustrated. "Stay down. I will take care of things. Every time ya do somethin ya hurt yerself."

Levy wanted to make a snappy comeback, but he appeared to be helping her. She decided it would be best if she just kept her mouth shut. She simply sat there as he packed up both of their things. It was shocking that he was being so kind. She was waiting for some smart ass comment from him, but received none. She couldn't help but smile at this, maybe he was starting to warm up to teamwork.

"Lily, you check us out and take her bag." Lily nodded his head and made his way out of the room. "Alright shrimp grab on." He had approached her and turned his back towards her. He was now kneeling in front of her in close proximity to the bed.

"What?" Was he really offering to carry her. Not only that, but in a piggy back ride style. If anything she was expecting to be thrown over his shoulders again.

"I said get on, you cant walk. And I ain't gonna carry you around like a damn princess." Levy smiled lightly and turned herself towards him. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and lightly around his neck. He grabbed her legs and tucked his arms under her knees and rested his hands close to her bottom. Levy couldn't help but blush slightly at their closeness. Gajeel being so nice was strange in of itself and it kinda scared her. "You good?" He turned his head back to look at her and she simply nodded her head.

The two made their way to the lobby where they met Lily. From there they headed to the station. Levy noticed that the few people that were out at this hour were staring at them as they went. Here was this tall intimidating man carrying this small girl covered in bandages. It felt awkward and a bit uncomfortable, but she was kind of getting used to the feeling. After all people had stared at her when she went to Felipe's club, and stared at them when Gajeel rescued her. This wasn't much different than the times before. The two had remained silent for the entire walk, and Lily didn't say much either. When they arrived at the station and the train was already boarding. Lily got on first and tucked everyone's bags away, and soon Gajeel and Levy made their way on board. They were seated like they were in the initial train ride. Levy on one side and Gajeel across from her. Hopefully this train ride would be more peaceful than the previous one.

"Oh! Thats right!" Levy said suddenly and abruptly, Gajeel and Lily both looking at her in surprise. "Solid script kiwi!" The words formed before her and Lily's eyes lit up. "I promised you I would make you Kiwi back in the cave. Sorry I had forgotten until now." Lily started to happily chow down, and that's when Levy heard something unexpected. Gajeel's stomach let out a growl. Levy looked at him and started to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny shrimp!?" He was not happy, he almost seemed embarrassed.

"You know if you want some iron you could just ask me to make some." She said with a smile through her laughing.

"I ain't gonna beg for food." He retorted.

"I didn't say beg. Just ask. Oh and it has to be polite~."

"Tsk." He said crossing his arms and looking out the window. His stomach made another growl.

"Well... I suppose you have been nice lately... and I guess I could make you some just this once. Solid script iron." She had calmed down from her laughter as she wrote out the word. She let the rather large piece of iron fall into her hands, which was heavier than she thought. "Thank you for saving me yesterday." She said holding out the metal words. Gajeel simply looked at her from the corner of his eyes, grabbed the iorn and started to chow down without saying a word.

Levy grabbed a book from her bag and started to read it. The day slowly ticked away and before they knew it, it went from morning to afternoon into night.

Levy yawned and closed her completed book. She looked out the window "Wow its so late already?" She looked at Gajeel who was sitting with his eyes closed.

"Yeah..." He mumbled back. She had thought for sure that he had fallen asleep. Until now the two had not said a word.

"So are you excited about joining Fairy Tail?" He opened one of his eyes and looked at her.

"The master has not decided yet. I might not." Levy made a relaxed smile and shook her head.

"I know you will make it in. Lily too. The master is not cruel, he will welcome you with open arms." Levy said as kicked her feet absent minded. "Besides I am reporting to the master...and I can't give you a bad review after you have saved me twice. Can I?" She leaned back in her seat and made a tired yawn. "After all I don't want to owe you anything."

"You did most of the work, ya don't owe me anything." Gajeel added closing his eyes once again.

"Well I couldn't have done the work if you were not there to save me. In fairy Tail team work is very important. It's our strength and it's what gets us by. We are always there for each other, and we will do anything for one another.

Gajeel sighed. "Sounds like a lot of sappy crap if you ask me."

Levy just chuckled. "Well I guess you are gonna have to learn to love sappy. If you don't want friends and teammates, why join Fairy Tail?"

"I heard that you guys are strong. I don't want to be part of a weak guild. The stronger the guild the better the jobs."

"Fairy Tail is strong, there are missions for every skill level. You just need to work on your people skills, which will be easy when you meet everyone at the guild."

Another sigh escaped from his mouth. "Whatever shrimp."

"Its Levy."

"Shrimp."

She growled in frustration. "Why wont you call me by my name? Its not that hard!"

"Cuz I prefer shrimp." Levy just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you dummy. I'm going to sleep... See you tomorrow." She leaned back in her chair and made a comfortable sigh.

"Whatever." Was his only response. With that Levy allowed herself to relax muscle by muscle and fall into the marvelous world of dreamland.

* * *

Levy woke up the next morning fully rested. It was around 8 A.M and the sun was shinning brightly into the windows of the train. She stretched her arms up into the air and yawned, nothing felt as good as stretching stiff muscles in the morning. Despite her good feeling this morning something felt off. It didn't take her long to realize what was up. The entire night she had slept was dreamless. Well that might not be true, she simply did not remember any of them. Typically she dreamed of Him, and if not Him their daughter or the guild members. But this morning there was nothing. No a trace of a dream. This worried her a bit, the last dream that she could remember was of Gajeel. Levy's face turned red remembering it, but she shook it off as soon as she realized it was there. Did this mean that she was forgetting Him? Her body ran cold, there was no way. She was reminded of Him everyday just by looking at their daughter. Maybe it was because she was away from home for too long. That HAD to be it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Everything would be better when they got back to Magnolia. Just one more day on a train and her life would return to normal. Once she felt calm she opened her eyes, what was before her made her smile. There sat a sleeping dragon. She chuckled softly, he didn't look so tough anymore. On his lap was his loyal partner Lily, also fast asleep. Gajeel was resting against the back of the seat, his mouth partially open, his arms resting to the side. Lily was curled into a tight little ball of fur. In a way they were cute. Levy quietly got up and made her way to the dinning cart. She stumbled a bit due to her injuries, but was able to manage on her own. It was probably best to let the fierce dragon sleep.

* * *

Before long Levy had returned to her seat, both the dragon slayer and his cat were awake. "Good morning you two." Levy said with a smile taking her seat. Lily had responded with a "Good morning" and Gajeel merely grunted. In her hands she had a napkin folded over some food. "I brought you guys these." She said unwrapping the napkin in her hand. There was a small set of silverware for Gajeel along with some breakfast pastries. "Sorry I didn't see any kiwis and I don't really know what else you guys like."

"Levy you should have waited for us. You shouldn't be on your feet with such injuries." Lily said looking at the small mage. "Gajeel or myself could have gotten us food." Another grunt was heard from the dragon slayer along with some mumbles. Apparently he had a different opinion than the exceed.

"Its fine. Really!" A smile appeared on her face. "Besides if I sit still for to long my legs will cramp up. I need to move around. So relax and eat up." The small exceed thanked her and grabbed a muffin out of her hand. Levy turned to Gajeel holding out the food towards the grumpy man. "Well you gonna take some?" She tilted her head, maybe he was not a breakfast eater. Gajeel mumbled something again and grabbed the silverware. "Your welcome~" She said leaning back in her seat with a victorious smile. She tore a small piece of danish from the pile of food and munched on it happily.

The trio ate in silence, which was not all that surprising. It seemed like the only thing they, Gajeel and Levy, were able to do was sit in silence or banter back in forth. Only once in a while could they have an actual conversation. Eventually Gajeel stood up and walked away on his own without saying a world.

"I wonder where he is going?" Levy thought out loud.

"He probably gonna get some fresh air. I didn't tell you this, but Gajeel has slight motion sickness. He is great at hiding it, but its the worse right after he eats." Lily nodded his head in a 'matter of fact' manner.

"Really? That's odd... He hides it well. Must be a dragon slayer thing. I know Natsu gets sick on trains as well."

"Is that so?" Lily added curiously.

Levy nodded her head. "Yep, but he is a lot worse than Gajeel. He can not hide it at all." The two continued to converse about the Fairy Tail dragon slayers and their exceeds. Apparently Lily hadn't seen another exceed since he joined the team with Gajeel. During their conversation Gajeel had returned. He sat down without saying a word, crossed his arms, and looked out the window. Not wanting to leave Gajeel out of the conversation, not that he probably cared, Levy turned and asked him a question. "So what is your plan once we get to Magnolia?"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "I thought we're goin to the guild to report to master."

Levy cocked her head. "Its gonna be late when we arrive. We should hold off on the report until tomorrow. Besides I think we could all use some rest in our own comfy beds." The poor guy slept on a couch and train seats the entire mission, Gajeel was long over due for a bed.

"Like I care." He grunted. "As soon as we get back I want to take a mission with Lily."

"But you can't take any missions until you officially become a member... I know all the members are gonna want to meet you, and probably throw a welcoming party. More people will be their in the morning than late at night." She fidgeted her hands nervously. "Beside I was planning on going home... so I was going to make your report to the master tomorrow."

A growl could be heard escaping his throat. "I don't care about any of that. Just make your report quick and be done with it."

"No... I have some things I want to do at home first." She crossed her arms. "Its gonna be late, and why bother if we are going to be at the guild in the morning?"

"Cuz I don't wanna wait Shrimp." He was now glaring at the small girl.

"Well too bad your gonna have to." She crossed her arms and glared right back. "You sound like a child. Grow up."

"Oye, yer the one bein lazy. The sooner you report the sooner i'll be gone."

"Your just upset because I'm the one reporting back to the master. Weather you join or not is up to master, but it's highly influenced from my opinion."

"You said it yerself last night. I will make it in. I'm not worried." A smirk appeared on his face, she didn't hold as much power over him as she thought she did.

"Well we will see TOMORROW I guess." His eye twitched, this shrimp was sure getting on his nerves today. She had a victorious smile on her face. Poor Lily sweat dropped and looked back and forth between the two. They had gotten along so well the night before, what had happened? An awkward silence came over the trio. Lily wanted to say something, but didn't want to upset either of his teammates. Thus he remained silent in order to keep piece. The rest of the trip remained this way.

* * *

The train had finally arrived at Magnolia station. Levy had spent most of the day reading a book and not paying attention to Gajeel. Gajeel on the other hand battled in secret with waves of motion sickness, and passing out/sleeping. Levy couldn't help but be all smiles. She was finally home! Life would return to normal.

"Levy, would you like me to take you home?" Levy looked at Lily and smiled. "You should still take it easy on your legs for a while."

"Why thank you Lily, that would be great! Thank you so much." The exceed looked back at his partner, who was glaring at him.

"Whatever..." Gajeel said standing up. He made his way towards the exit. "Better be at the guild early shrimp." With that he disappeared from the train and into Magnolia.

"Well shall we get going Lily?" Levy asked giving the small exceed a warm smile.

"Of course." He smiled back at the young mage and the two exited the train. Lily held onto Levy and slowly floated down the streets of Magnolia. Levy was giving him directions, and the two made some small talk.

"So how did you meet up with Gajeel anyway? You two are so different... I just seems so odd."

Lily chuckled. "Its not all that interesting. We ran into each other when he was a member of his last guild. We spared some, and we were a good match. We just stuck together after that."

"Gajeel was part of another guild? Which one?" Master had not mentioned that to her.

Lily looked down. "That's not for me to say. He doesn't like to talk about his past." Levy thought that this was a bit strange, but better not to pry.

"I understand, the past can be painful sometimes. Sorry I asked." Lily raised an eyebrow and was about to ask about her statement when she spoke up. "This is it. Thank you Lily." The pair stopped in front of a small, but rather normal looking house.

"Not a problem. Would you like me to come get you in the morning?" He set the young mage down on her front steps.

"I will be fine, I can make it to the guild. And tell Gajeel not to worry, I will be at the guild bright and early. He better not be late." Lily nodded his head, and the two exchanged good nights, and Lily left for Gajeel's place.

Levy turned towards her door and pulled out her key. She opened her door and made a relaxed sigh it was good to be home.

"Mommy!" A small high pitched voice cried out happily from the other side of the room.

"I'm home~" Levy said happily as her daughter popped up from behind the couch, ran to her mother and jumped into her open arms.

"Mommy I missed you so much!" She hugged Levy tightly and nuzzled into her mother.

"Welcome home Levy-chan." Lucy was sitting on the couch with a smile on her face. "I hope you don't mind us being here, but she was so excited when she heard you were coming home today. She wanted to welcome you herself."

"Hi Lu-chan! Thank you so much for everything. I hope she was not to much of a handful."

"I was a good girl mommy!"

"I bet you were." She kissed her daughters cheek and made her way to the couch and sat next to Lucy.

"Geeze, what happened to you?! Your all bandaged up!" Lucy couldn't believe her eyes.

"It was a long mission... I'm going to ask Wendy to use some of her healing magic tomorrow at the guild. I'm just glad to be home." She leaned back into the soft couch and closed her eyes.

"Wake up mommy! You have to play with me!" Levy opened one eye and peeked at her daughter. She had a pout on her face that was just adorable and Levy couldn't help but chuckle.

"You, my dear, should be in bed already." She planted a soft kiss on her daughters forehead. Her daughter whined and shook her head defiantly.

"No! I don't wanna!" The young girl said as she pouted.

"Hey Lev, because it's so late can I stay the night? We can head to the guild together tomorrow." Lucy laid back on the couch and closed her eyes as well. "Your kid has a lot of energy. Especially with the toys you sent home."

Levy turned her head confused. "I didn't send any toys home."

Lucy raised an eye brow. "Huh? You sent a bunch of stuff home, your client must have paid you big time. Master told me some things would be coming, but I wasn't expecting that much. I put some boxes in your room too. I must say there were some interesting things inside~"

"Hmm...?" Levy thought for a moment. "I bet it was Louise... She told Gajeel that she sent our bonuses back home. He mentioned that she had contacted the master. He must have given her our addresses I guess mine was toys? I did mention I had a child... but I wasn't specific with gender or age. But then again she did talk to master... He probably filled her in. She was such a strange client...I wouldn't put it past her."

"Oh don't worry, you got more than children toys~" Lucy had a grin on her face. "You will have to check out the boxes I put in your room later. Don't think too hard tonight Lev, just relax and go to bed."

"I love my presents mommy! Thank you!" Levy smiled, if her daughter was happy she would be too.

"I'm glad sweetie. Now why don't we get ready for bed, and let auntie Lucy get some sleep." She stood up picking up her young daughter and headed for the bathroom to wash up.

"Can I sleep in your room mommy?"

"Of course baby." Levy stopped and looked over her shoulder at Lucy. "Make yourself comfortable Lu-chan. My house is your house."

"Thanks Lev. Goodnight."

With that Levy washed up her daughter and dressed her into her Pjs. Levy did the same to herself and the two crawled into Levy's bed together.

"I missed you so much mommy." The young girl said snuggling close to her mom.

"I missed you to baby. I'm glad you were a good girl for Auntie Lucy."

The young girl held onto her mother. "Can we play together tomorrow?"

"Of course, after you get back from school that is. Mommy has to go to the guild tomorrow and you need to go to school."

"Aww! Do I haveta?"

"Yes, your education is very important." Levy kissed her daughter's forehead. "Therefore we need to sleep. Right?"

The young girl pouted once more, but knew she wouldn't win. She was starting to get sleepy anyway, it was late after all and her mom's bed was comfortable. "Alright mommy. Goodnight."

Levy smiled and pulled her daughter into a warm embrace. "Goodnight Lacy, I love you."

With that the two fell asleep, and everything seemed to return back to normal... for now anyway.

* * *

So that was the chapter! Like it? Love it? Hate it? I would like to know. As always, not that I have had any problems, constructive criticism is welcome, rudeness is not. Like the name Lacy? lol too many four lettered L names that end with a Y. Lily, Lucy, Levy, and now Lacy. I will be explaining her name later one in the story. It wasn't just a random name pick :)

OMG I have so many people to thank this week. It makes me so happy that the amount of people enjoying this story grows every week!

First off this chapter is dedicated to the one and only amazing **LumiSusi** (You are always so sweet! Thank you so much! Maybe later in this story as Gajeel and Levy grow into a couple the "unusual" noises will be brought up again ;)) You are the most super awesome amazing fantastic person out there! I love you and Thank you so much! You are the best!

I would like to give and awesome amazing thank you to: **TheGirlWithNoIQ** (lol it's gonna be a bit before Gajeel meets little Lacy. But when I finally get there so much awesomeness is going to happen~ I hope you will Love Gajeel's reaction as much as I do), **nellikins** (Why thank you :D I hope you love this one too~), and **sngsngsnyrslp** (Sadly it will be a bit longer until Gajeel meets Lacy, but it will be awesome when it does happen lol. Its all planned out, just gotta type it) for the reviews and follows! You guys are awesome!

An amazing thank you goes to: **lexie loves anime** (lol it was a hot dream, would have been better if it was finished though lol. but the lemon will come eventually. I'm glad you enjoy this so far :)), **lovergirl8602** (Why thank you! I will not let you down!), **PandaPrincess42** (Lacy will be much more prevalent in the story from here on out :) Gajeel's reaction is still a bit further off, but it will be amazing so don't you worry lol.) for the reviews, and to: **Agony and betrayal, FairyTail111, Kaida-Nee Alberona, Little Wolf and Cheery Blossom, ****Nostalgic-Phoneix, Reaganbrie, Triplea46, Your Own Personal Hell, brittneyangel, fairytailchick17, **** , jacobriley21, laya550, mslynn1994,** and **yukiiarooo **for the follows and favorites, you guys are great!

Last but totally not least, a thank you to: **1randomuser, Alythebrave, Bluewater7, Burrowsivx, Darius- Lord of Darkus, ****EizBizz, FairyVampire-chan, FallTigerKisa, Gajeel-rocks, Gasel, gleekalwaysand4ever, ****HappyBunny855, ImNotGonnaRaichu, IxiaLiliana, Karih2012, LiliumPumilum, ****LunaSquid, Marina Rose, Medley Nightfallen, Mystic Wonders, OnyxAngel3,SakuraIchigoDark, ****Tetsryu, alpha koyuki, can't find a username, **** .925, gnh2194, ivianna, lyzlangley, ****membridget, mercypbriggs, pillowwolfpup, realityisanillusion, ****steampunk-crow, sugarnspiders, witheverytouch**, and **wolfgurl1318 **for the follows and to: **EnviousLostAngel, LeprechaunGreen, Mika2011,** and **XxSophieAnimeFanXx **for the faves! You guys rock!


	8. Welcome to the Guild?

Hello everyone! It's that time of week again. So this was going to be a super long awesome chapter...but I needed to cut it in half because I ran out of time. I totally need to sit my busy butt down and type up more chapters asap. I have been distracted working on some of my cosplays not that a convention is anytime soon but my inner craftiness was crying out. So you will get part two of this chapter next week as its own chapter. Sorry guys :(

As usual I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

A New Beginning Chapter 8

Welcome to the Guild?

Levy was startled awake by an alarm she forgot she had set the night before. She grumbled and reached for the small device and flicked it off. She was used to early mornings, but it didn't mean she had to like them. She was still exhausted from the night before, however she had a busy day ahead and did not have the time to lay around and relax. "Lacy, sweetie its time to wake up." Levy whispered softly stroking her sleeping daughters face. Her response was a sleepy moan. She watched as her daughter closed her eyes tighter and snuggle deeper into the sheets. Levy chuckled and gently removed the blanket from her sleeping daughter. "Come on lets get dressed and ready. We need to wake up Auntie Lucy as well."

Lacy groggily sat up keeping her eyes closed and a making a sleepy yawn. "Mommy I don't wanna..."

"I know, but big girls need to go to school." Levy carefully got out of bed and pulled out some clothes for herself. Because of all her injuries she decided covering up would be the best option. She didn't want to worry her teammates, and later today she would be asking Wendy to heal her. She pulled out a pair of black pants and a long orange tank that could pass for a short dress. She pulled out matching orange arm pieces and an orange bandanna. She quickly got dressed and turned to check on her daughter. She had fallen back asleep on Levy's bed. "Lacy you need to make up sweetie." Levy said softly receiving no response from her daughter. She sighed and shook her head. "I guess you can sleep for a few more minutes..."

Levy exited the room and headed towards Lacy's room. She made her way through the now messy room, which was littered with new toys from Louise, to the young girl's dresser. She pulled out a white tee shirt, a deep blue overall dress, along with some white socks and simple black slip on shoes. As she headed out the door she grabbed some white bow berets to stick in her daughters hair. From there she made her way out into the living room to check on Lucy. Lucy was still asleep on the couch in her pink Pajamas, a sheet covering half her body. "Lu-chan its time to wake up." Levy said quietly and sweetly walking over to the couch.

Lucy sat up, arched her back and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning Levy... What time is it? It's still so dark..." Lucy mumbled looking around as Levy chuckled.

"I need to get Lacy to preschool, and get to the guild early. I need to report to the master about Gajeel, he is very impatient and I promised I would be there early." Lucy nodded and stood up tiredly. "I'm gonna be getting Lacy ready. I will be right back. Make yourself at home as usual." Levy returned to her room to see her daughter still sleeping on her bed. "Lacy~" She whispered softly sitting beside the sleeping child. "You need to wake up. I picked out your clothes, come on lets get dressed."

The small child mumbled and shook her head. "I don't wanna..." Levy sighed and lifted her daughter up onto her lap and into her arms.

"You know what happens when little girls don't get up right?" Levy had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Noo..." The tiny girl protested in a whine, she knew what was coming. Levy leaned down and blew a raspberry on her daughters cheek, and her fingers slid to her daughters slide and started to tickle the sleeping girl. Lacy's eyes snapped open and she squirmed in her mothers arms. She started laughing "M-mommy your tickling me!"

Levy laughed, her daughter was just too cute. She leaned down halting her tickle attack on her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Now lets get ready then." Levy lifted her daughter off the bed and placed her on the floor. Lacy who did not want to get ready refused to stand on her own feet, giggling the entire time. "You are being a silly girl this morning. I have an idea, why don't you see if Auntie Lucy is awake?" The small girl grinned, she forgot that her Auntie Lucy had spent the night. She stood up and was about to take off but Levy stopped her. "You need to get dressed first." The small girl pouted for a few seconds, hurriedly placed on her outfit, and ran out of the room. Levy heard a distinctive "Ouph!" come from Lucy, knowing that Lacy had ambushed her in some manner. Levy just laughed and made her way out to the living room. Her legs stung a bit as she went but she didn't show any signs of pain. She didn't want to worry her best friend or daughter.

"Look what I caught Levy-chan, What should I do with it?" Lucy had Lacy in her arms and hoisted the small girl over her shoulders. The small girl was giggling and squirming.

"I don't know Lu-chan, maybe we should set if free. I think you should put it outside."

"No! Its cold out!" Lacy whined and squirmed more in Lucy's grasp. The two older girls laughed and Lucy placed the overly active girl down.

"I thought you were tired." Levy said patting her daughter on the head.

"I was, but now i'm hungry. I want cereal."

Levy smiled, and made her way into the kitchen. "Would you like some cereal too Lu-chan? I would cook but we don't have time for a hot meal this morning."

"Sounds great Levy." Levy grabbed three bowls and a large box of cereal. Lucy looked at the box and laughed. Never did she think at her age she would be eating the sugary colorful children's cereal. The three ate and listened to Lacy as she talked about everything that Lucy and her did while Levy was away. It didn't take long to finish up eating.

"Hey Levy?" Lucy asked washing the bowls as Levy straighten out her daughters outfit and hair.

"Whats up Lu-chan?"

"Would you like me to take Lacy to preschool so you can go straight to the guild?" Lucy knew that Levy's legs were hurting, and the school and guild were rather far from each other.

"That would be great! Thank you Lu-chan." Lacy on the other hand was no as thrilled with this idea.

"No! I wanna go with mommy!" She stomped her little foot and crossed her arms.

"But Lacy, your mommy has some very important work to do this morning."

"But I haven't seen mommy in so long! Its not fair!"

"If you be a good girl for Auntie Lucy, I promise to get you some ice cream later tonight."

The small girls eyes lit up. "Really! You promise!? Can I have two scopes?"

Levy chuckled kissing her daughter's forehead. "Of course you can. Now give mommy a hug." The small girl jumped into her mothers arm, giving her the biggest bear hug her small arms could muster.

The three finished getting ready, and split off into two groups. Lucy and Lacy headed one way to the preschool, and Levy headed toward the guild, where Lucy would eventually join her. Levy made sure to walk carefully as to not upset her injuries. It didn't take too long to make it to the guild. She opened the large doors and walked into the guild hall. The only people she saw at this hour were Mirajane and Kinana at the bar doing some last minute cleaning and prep for the day.

"Good morning Mira, Kinana." Levy said with a smile. She was greeted with a warm thank you and good morning from both of the girls.

"So how did the mission go Levy-chan?" The bubbly busty white haired woman asked as Levy sat down.

"Honestly it was tough. A lot of things went wrong, but all in all it was a success." Mira handed her a glass of water, which Levy happily excepted. "Working with Gajeel was an experience... He is so different from anyone else I have ever worked with."

Mira had a grin on her face. "He does sound intimidating, but he is probably a teddy bear in hiding."

Levy almost chocked on the water she was drinking. "T-teddy bear!?" She stared at the Satan soul mage in disbelief. "He is grumpy and mean! Yes he did save me, but I doubt it was out of the kindness of his heart. It was for the sake of the mission, and getting into Fairy Tail."

Mira frowned. "I don't think you are giving him enough credit."

Levy sighed. "Maybe... Time will tell." Levy looked around the guild to double check if anyone else was there. "Speaking of which, have you seen Gajeel this morning? He said he was going to be here early... but I don't see him."

Kinana shook her head. "No, he has not arrived yet."

"You and the master are the only ones who have meet him. Maybe he is nervous." Mira said with a smile. This was a surprise, typically Mira would have met a new guild member with the master.

"Nervous? Yeah right... Speaking of Master... Is he here?" Levy asked the barmaids.

"Of course! He is always here." Mira said with a smile. "He is in his office, you can go see him if you like. I believe he is expecting you." Levy nodded her head and excused herself from her two friends. She made her way through the guild and towards the Master's room. She gave the door a soft knock before peeking her head in.

"Master? Are you in here?"

The question was answered with a familiar voice. "Yes, come in child." His voice was friendly and warm with only a hint of sternness behind it. Levy quietly entered the room and saw the master at his desk. She politely took a seat in front of his desk and made herself comfortable. "Welcome back. I am glad you made it home safely."

"Thank you master." Levy said with a smile. "The mission was a success and i'm prepared to make a report on Gajeel and Pantherlily."

"Excellent." The master said placing his head on his clasped hands. "You may begin."

Levy smiled and thought out her words for a few seconds. "In regards to Pantherlily, he is hands down a perfect fit for Fairy Tail. The entire mission he was very helpful. He is level headed and thoughtful in his actions. He was very polite the entire mission and talking with him was very pleasurable. He is intelligent and can think for himself on a mission. He even took time on his own to converse with the townspeople about the mission. I did not have the opportunity personally to see him battle, but I was informed that he can hold his own against Gajeel. He genuinely worries for his teammates in times of trouble, and thus would make an excellent addition."

The master smiled. "That is excellent to hear. I had similar thoughts about him when I met him. However I feel like he will not join the guild unless Gajeel is allowed in. How was he?"

Levy's face scrunched up a bit. "He is very complicated Master. He is rude, sarcastic, arrogant, and not much of a team player. He didn't assist with the mission much directly but..."

The master noticed her hesitate "But?"

Levy sighed "He did save me twice on this mission. In both situations I would have died or been seriously injured had he not been there. He also gave me medical treatment on his own, granted it was a bit sadistic... well at least the treatment I was conscious for."

The master raised his eye brow. "How badly were you injured?" Levy leaned down and pulled up the leggings of her pants.

"I have a bullet wound on my thigh, and these." She motioned down to her legs. "Gajeel and I became separated and I was attacked by an unusual monster, also the tunnel I was in collapsed. He was the one to rescue me."

The master closed his eyes and sat back in his chair. "Do you think he is Fairy Tail material?"

"He might be a bit of an outcast but... he does seem to care...if he didn't this mission would have failed, and I wouldn't be here. Honestly I think he needs a probation period, but yes...I think he could be Fairy Tail material... Possibly." The master chuckled at her words.

"You sound hesitant Levy, are there any factors that you think would make him a danger to our family?" The master had a serious look on his face. The master would tolerate a lot, but harming any members of the guild would lead to dire consequences.

"No master. He does have a temper and attitude, but I do not believe he would harm anyone within the guild."

"Thank you for all your hard work Levy. I will balance your review of Gajeel with what I know and make an announcement later today."

Levy stood up and straightened out her dress. She politely excused herself and made her way to the main guild hall. A few more people had arrived, however she did not see Gajeel among them. She made her way back to the bar seats to converse with Mirajane some more.

"Welcome back Levy." Mira greeted with a smile. "How did it go with the master?" Levy took a seat and leaned onto the bars.

"It went fine Mira, the master sounded like he had some things to think about before he made his decision." Mira simply smiled.

"That's the master for you." The two conversed for a while until another short blue haired mage entered the guild.

"Good morning Wendy." Levy greeted with a smile. The small dragon slayer smiled happily at the two older women.

"Good morning! Welcome back Levy!" Wendy hoped up onto a bar stool and kicked her feet happily.

"Thank you Wendy~ So what is on your agenda for today? Going on a mission?"

The small dragon slayer looked at the older blue haired mage with question. "I thought today we were having a welcoming party for the new members. Everyone was going to stay here for the party."

Mira smiled. "Not that I am having any doubts, but the master still has not decided weather they are joining or not. Levy just finished reporting not too long ago."

"Really? That's a shame. But i'm sure the master will decide today, and we can still have that party!" Wendy smiled happily. She was always so optimistic.

"Before we talk about a party... Can I ask for a favor Wendy?" Levy added in not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I was injured on this mission. Is there anyway that you could heal my legs. I have everything from scratches to burns, and even a bullet wound." The youngest mage in the group looked at her friend in concern.

"Of course! What happened on this mission?" Her cheerful voice was now full of concern.

"It's a long story... I should have been more careful." Wendy hopped off her chair and knelt down in front of Levy's legs. Levy could feel her injuries heat up slightly. Wendy's healing magic did wonders. Before she knew it Levy was healed of all physical injuries as if they had never happened. The small dragon slayer was absolutely amazing. The girls continued to small talk, as more people entered the guild hall. Eventually Lucy arrived and joined the the small group of girls.

"Good morning." The blonde said happily as she took a seat next to Levy. "Lacy is at school. She really didn't want to go." Lucy chuckled at the thought. "She is so stubborn."

"She gets that from her father." Levy said with a smile.

"I dunno Levy, you can be pretty stubborn too if you want to be." Lucy said with a grin. "I think she got that from both her parents. So... where is this infamous new dragon slayer?"

"He has not arrived yet." Mira spoke up handing Lucy a glass of water.

Levy rested her elbow on the bar counter and rested her head in her hand. "That jerk. He was so mad when I told him I was going home last night rather than to the guild. He even told me to be here early. Where the heck is he? He was so pushy and eager last night, I wonder what made him change his mind..."

"Don't worry about him. It's his loss if he doesn't want to come." Lucy spoke up. "Maybe you should take a mission to help pass the time."

"Nah, I wanna make sure I have ample time with Lacy. The last job paid well and I will be alright for now. I also wanna find out if Jet and Droy have any plans. I don't want to go off on my own when I could go with the rest of Shadow Gear."

"Jet and Droy went on a mission not too long ago. They made sure to take one that would last only a few days. They wanted to be back when you were. They were so worried about you." Mira had the mission book in her hands. It was almost as if the book had magically appeared. "They should be back today actually."

"Thank you Mira." She missed her teammates. As far as she could remember they were always there for her.

The hours of the day slowly ticked away. By noon the guild hall was bustling with people. However Gajeel had not arrived yet. Many people welcomed Levy back and were looking for the new dragon slayer. Even master had come out of his office and was talking with Mirajane. It wasn't much past noon when the members of team shadow gear returned from their mission.

"Levy!" The two boys cried in unison and bee lined their way to their favorite mage.

Levy turned around in her chair just in time to be almost tackled by her overjoyed teammates. "H-hey guys." She said squashed between the two grown men. "How did the mission go?"

"That's not important! How are you!?" Jet said looking over the small girl. "You are not hurt are you?"

Levy chuckled nervously. Luckily they had not seen her earlier. "I'm fine... However you two..." She looked at her teammates, they were covered with dirt and scratches. Droy even had a black eye. "I take it the mission was tough."

"Yeah..." Droy said scratching the back of his neck. "By some miracle we were able to complete it." Levy smiled and put her arms around their shoulders.

"I'm proud of you guys. I missed shadow gear, but now we are back in action!" The guys cheered happily and Levy let out a happy laugh. It was then that the doors of the guild burst open making a rather loud sound that caught everyone's attention. Standing there was Gajeel, he looked around the guild as he walked towards the bar.

"Oye, where is the master?" Gajeel asked no one in particular. Everyone just stayed where they were and stared at him. The guild had gone completely silent. "Hey, I asked a question." He growled angrily. You think someone would have said something.

_'Oh boy...'_ Levy thought to herself. He had looked at her and they made eye contact. "Good afternoon Gajeel!" Levy said as happily as she could removing herself from her teammates. It was then that whispers could be heard throughout the room. None of them expected the new dragon slayer to look and acts so intimidating. She made her way up to Gajeel and noticed Lily was beside him. "And Lily too." She said making a genuine smile at the small exceed.

"So this is Fairy Tail huh?" He looked around the guild once more and at all of its members and tsked. "It doesn't look like anything special." This caused some commotion. Levy heard Elfman yell "A real man would say that to my face." somewhere behind them.

"Uh... That no way to make friends." Levy said closing her eyes and sweat dropping. "The master is over there! You should go talk to him!" She was now behind him just about pushing him towards the master. Once there they exchanged a few words and Master escorted Gajeel into another room.

"That's him?" Levy turned around and saw her best friend standing there.

"Y-yeah that's Gajeel... He is a difficult person to get along with... I know he acts tough, but he can be nice... Sometimes."

Jet and Droy soon joined her. "I dunno Levy, he looks like he's up to no good. I think you should keep your distance from him." Jet said with concern.

"I wouldn't worry about him guys. All he wants to do it work. I don't think he has any intention of being friends with anyone."

"Then why is he joining Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked confused. "If he wants work, why not just join any other guild."

"Supposedly he wanted more complicated jobs... there might be more reason behind it, but that's something you will have to ask him yourself."

"I'm not gonna ask him anything. He didn't make a great first impression. I doubt he will be here long." Droy added in.

Levy sighed. "That's up to the master. For now lets forget about him and catch up." The guild seemed to have calmed down a bit. More members such as Natsu and Gray had made their way into the guild hall. It was about thirty minutes later when the Master, Gajeel, and Lily reappeared. The guild hall went silent and everyone turned their attention to the trio.

"Children of Fairy Tail. I would like to introduce you to the two newest member of our family. As many of you know this is Gajeel Redfox the iron dragon slayer and his partner Pantherlily the exceed. I ask you to welcome them with open arms into our growing family and help them become comfortable."

The guild remained silent. That is until Natsu started up. "I'm all fired up! Lets fight!" He said jumping out of the crowd with flames swirling around his fist. He was coming straight at Gajeel, who had a smirk on his face and easily dodged the punch. Not long after ice shard came shooting at Gajeel from an excited Gray. The ice shards missed and hit Elfman instead who joined into the growing brawl. Before anyone knew it the silent guild was bustling with energy and noise. Magic and people alike were flying around the room.

As the humans started to test their magic abilities on one another Happy made his way over to Pantherlily and offered the new exceed a fish, in which he happily excepted.

The commotion continued through the guild for hours as the members tested Gajeel's strength and abilities. Levy, who was not so apt to the guild brawls was over with Lucy and Cana chatting away.

"I wonder if he is a drinker." Cana said eyeing their newest guild member from afar. "I bet I could out drink him."

"Cana I know you can out drink just about anyone, but look at him!" Lucy spoke up. "Not only is he a man, he has a huge body! I think he could handle a lot more liquor than you."

"But I have got genetics on my side!" Cana spoke up with a confident smile. Her father Gildarts was also known for his high tolerance to booze.

"You say that with too much pride Cana..." Levy said sipping some water.

"OYE! New guy! Get over here!" Cana called through the brawls. Gajeel looked in her direction and gave her a strange look.

"Oh leave him alone Cana!" Wakaba called out.

"Yeah, he is too busy to drink!" Macao added in.

"Get yer ass over here and have a drink with me!" She called out waving a mug in the air.

Gajeel was intrigued and it appeared he would be getting some free booze. After he punched one last annoyance out of the way he made his way towards the girls. "Cana..." Levy said with concern and warning in her voice.

"I bet I can out drink ya!" Gajeel stared at the brunette and simply laughed.

"In yer dreams lady."

"This is Cana." Levy said deciding to introduce the two. "She uses card magic, and has a rather high tolerance to alcohol."

"I think its better to say she is the guild's alcoholic..." Lucy added in with a mumble.

That's all he needed to hear. "Yer on!" Cana made a smirk and somehow managed to acquire two barrels of beer.

"First one to black out loses." She said with confidence.

"Cana you already had a head start. Shouldn't you wait a while?" Mira said appearing next to them.

"Nah! That's no fun! Ready new guy!? Lets start!" Before anyone could say anything else they pair was busy drinking away. A small crowd had formed around them and was cheering on the odd pair. Some were even making bets. Levy shook her head and watched as her guild mates got sloshed. Both Cana and Gajeel were red in the face and neither of them ready to give up.

"Hey you two this needs to stop. Save some for the rest of the guild." Mira said interrupting their competition. She had cut them off. At least someone had the decency to stop them. They were both arguing back and forth with Mira, but eventually were encouraged by the rest of the guild that it was a lost battle. After all Satan soul Mira was terrifying.

Levy was in mid-conversation with team Shadow Gear when Gajeel approached her. He was red in the face, but surprisingly did not appear drunk.

"Oye shrimp. Thought you said I wouldn't make it in." He had a smirk on his face. She assumed he was referencing to her threats the night before when they were arguing.

"and I thought you were gonna be here early but I guess we were both wrong." She had said this calmly, but there was an underlying tone of condescension.

"That's cuz you were lazy last night, and I thought fer sure ya would sleep in."

Levy placed her hands on her hips. "I was not Lazy, I had things to do."

"Like what playin with yer boy toys there?" He motioned his heads to Jet and Droy behind her.

"Excuse me?" She said becoming aggravated. Had he really just said that?

Gajeel enjoyed frustrating the shrimp for the simple reason that she frustrated him. "Ya heard me shrimp."

Jet and Droy jumped to her defense and took a position between the arguing pair.

"Cool it buddy. We are her teammates." Droy said glaring at the dragon slayer.

"Sure sure. That's why she had so much experience. I was surprised the shrimp had it in her."

Levy stood their confused. What had meant by experience? "What the heck are you talkin about?" Jet roared, his blood was starting to boil.

"She don't look like much, but she sure knew what to do around men to get what she wanted." He said laughing, maybe he DID have too much to drink.

"Excuse me!? What are you implying Gajeel?" Levy said pushing her way past Jet and Droy. She stood in front of Gajeel staring at him with angry eyes.

"Yer smart shrimp, what does it sound like?" Jet and Droy were about to step up and defend Levy's honor, but she beat them to it. A loud slap reverberated around the guild making everyone go silent and look in their dirrection. Gajeel stood their dumbfounded as he looked at the small shrimp before him. She had just slapped him square across the face and rather hard. Her fists were now balled and she had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't you ever talk to my teammates or me like that again!" She turned on her heel and stormed out of the guild. A concerned Lucy was right on her tail.

"Don't talk like you know Levy." Jet said glaring at Gajeel.

"She is a good girl and don't say anything otherwise!" Droy added before the two raced after their teammate.

Gajeel stood their stunned. So maybe he did go a bit over board... He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see who the owner was. It was Mira and she had a small smile on her face. "I think we need to talk."

* * *

"Levy!" Lucy said chasing after her best friend. "Wait up! Where are you going!?" Levy stopped and turned around to face her best friend. She felt like crying and was doing her best to hold it back. "Levy-chan... Don't listen to him! He was a bit drunk and it brought out his inner jerk."

"No Lu-chan he is always a jerk!" Levy spat out much meaner than she meant to. "How dare he call Jet and Droy boy toys! They are my best friends and teammates! He has no right to talk about them like that!" A few small tears escaped her eyes in frustration.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy called in unison running to keep up with the girls.

"Don't listen to him!" Jet said reaching the pair first. "He is just jealous that's all. All the people in the guild love you and treasure you. He is just an outcast!"

Levy shook her head. "As much as it bothers me to say he is now a member of our guild...He part of the family." Levy wiped her eyes to keep the forming tears from escaping. "I will just ignore him and his pompous mouth, and hopefully he will just leave us alone as well. Just because he is a member doesn't mean we have to like him. We just need to tolerate him."

"So what are you gonna do now?" Droy asked looking at his teammate in concern.

"I am going to pick up Lacy and we are gonna have some fun around town. You guys are welcome to join you are her favorite auntie and uncles after all." Levy made a small smile. She was just going to pretend that the incident never happened.

"Sounds great! Lets go get her!" Lucy chimed in and the boys nodded in agreement. The four made their way to Lacy's preschool and had to wait for a bit for the school day to end. Once it did Levy went into the building and picked up her girl. She returned to the trio with the small girl in her arms.

"Alright everyone what should we do first?" Levy asked.

"I want ice cream!" Lacy cheered excitedly.

"Don't you wanna eat your dinner first?" Lucy asked the small girl. She defiantly shook her head and Levy chuckled.

"I promised we would get ice cream, but you have to eat your dinner first." Levy said kissing her daughters forehead. The small girl pout and crossed her arms.

"How about we go to the toy store?" Droy suggested. "She was such a good girl when you were on your mission Levy. I want to reward her with something."

Lacy's eyes lit up. "Really I can pick out a toy?"

"Two" Jet added in. "I wanna get you something too."

"Oh boy! Thanks Uncle Droy and Uncle Jet!" Levy placed her daughter down and she ran over to her uncles and gave their legs a hug. Jet knelt down and picked the young girl up and placed her on his shoulders. "WOW! I am so high up! Look mommy! I am taller than you!"

Levy sweat dropped. Now even her daughter was taller than her. The other three just simply laughed. "T-that's great sweetie..."

Lucy pat Levy on the back. "Let go Levy-chan~"

* * *

And that was the (shortened) chapter. What do you guys think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? I wanna know. Constructive criticism is welcome but rudeness is not. Not that you guys have been giving me problems :)

So the next chapter is gonna be awesome. You will learn about Him (aka Lacy's dad) and a bit more about Levy's past! Get ready for some flashbacks guys :D I hope you will love it! Sorry no Gajeel's past in next chapter :(

Once again my thank you list grows! This makes me so happy, I love you guys!

This weeks chapter is dedicated to two awesome people! It is dedicated to the super awesome amazing spectacular **LumiSusi** (Aww thank you :D I wish I could hug you, you are always so sweet! As for Louise's gifts they will appear sooner or later~ I hope you continue to enjoy this~) and **fairytailchick17** (I am so glad you loved the last chapter, honestly the last one annoyed me to no end. Thank you so much for your kind words, I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!) You two are awesome thank you so so so much for the fave, follow and most importantly the review! I love you both!

I would also like to give an awesome amazing thank you to **nellikins** (Thank you so much! I am so happy you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy this story), **SakuraIchigoDark** (Lol Levy's bonus will be revealed in time. and this is a Gajevy fic the two will have to get along eventually...right? maybe lol), **TheGirlWithNoIQ** (I am glad you are happy :D, I hope you were happy with the welcoming party too...even though it ended bad for poor Levy), and** lexie loves anime** (Maybe, maybe not~ Personally I cant wait to post the big encounter, I hope when I do you like it!) for the follows and reviews! You guys are awesome!

An amazing thank you goes to **PandaPrincess42 (**lol your not a dork. We all love Gajevy here I think we all can appreciate Gajeel being sweet sometimes :P), **Guest** (Why thank you! I hope you liked it!), and** lovergirl8602** (I plan on it :D I hope you are enjoying this) for the reviews! Along with **Agony and betrayal, BlueIronLily, Criss-Colfer-And-Me, FairyTail111, Kaida-Nee Alberona, Little Wolf and Cheery Blossom, Nostalgic-Phoneix, Reaganbrie, Smile-bestthingintheworld, Your Own Personal Hell, brittneyangel, , jacobriley21, laya550, mslynn1994, reneeok, saphiregragonstorm, **and** yukiiarooo **for the follows and faves! You guys are great!

Last but definitely not least a thank you to** EnviousLostAngel, LeprechaunGreen, Mika2011, XxSophieAnimeFanXx,** and **anora78 **for the faves and **1randomuser, Alythebrave, Bluewater7, Burrowsivx, Darius- Lord of Darkus, EizBizz, FairyVampire-chan, FallTigerKisa, Gajeel-rocks, Gasel, gleekalwaysand4ever, HappyBunny855, ImNotGonnaRaichu,IxiaLiliana, Karih2012, LiliumPumilum, LunaSquid, Marina Rose, Medley Nightfallen, Mystic Wonders, OnyxAngel3, SakuraIchigoDark, Tetsryu, TheGirlWithNoIQ, alpha koyuki, can't find a username, .925, gnh2194, ivianna, lexie loves anime, lyzlangley, membridget, mercypbriggs, nellikins, pillowwolfpup, realityisanillusion, sasuhina gal, sngsngsnyrslp, steampunk-crow, sugarnspiders, witheverytouch**, and **wolfgurl1318 **for the follows! Thank you so much everyone!


	9. The Past (I)

Hello everyone! So here is another chapter! Well technically part two of the last chapter... So this took me FOREVER to type up, the reason being I sliced one of my fingers open at work! It was great... I'm pretty sure one of my coworkers almost passed out because of the blood. So this chapter was a one handed type up, I felt like I was in elementary school again. So yeah, my week has been awesome. I'm not going to let this slow me down on updates... you just might get some shorter chapters for a little bit until my finger heals. But on another note did you guys see the Gruvia chapter? OMG never fan girled so hard in my life over Gajevy, if you haven't read it yet you need to!

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. We all know this.

A new Beginning Chapter 9

The Past (I)

There Gajeel stood in a confined room with one of Fairy Tails strongest wizards...alone. Mirajane the Satan soul wizard. He felt a chill run down his spine, he had to admit this woman intimidated him. Not that he was a coward, but he had heard rumors about her and they never ended well for the person who pissed her off. She wasn't using her magic... yet. She was still a normal human being, but one with huge amounts of dangerous magic hidden behind a cute face. The sad smile she had on her face really made him worry. "Look I get it. I went too far. I ain't never gonna do it again."

Mira looked up at Gajeel. The sad smile not fading from her pretty face. "How much do you know about Levy?"

"Huh?" Gajeel blinked and stared at the woman in disbelief.

"Did she tell you anything about herself on the mission? You guys were alone so long... you must have talked about something." Mira pressed on ignoring the man's confused expression.

"Nothin." He replied thinking back to their conversations. They were always the same, banters back and forth about pointless things such as her nickname or the mission. "Why would she?" He questioned. "I ain't tell her about me, and her business is her own." Honestly he didn't really care about personal stuff. He was here to work, not make friends.

"You need to tread lightly on certain topics with Levy." Mira said making direct and intimidating eye contact with the towering man.

"Look, I ain't gonna baby step around someone cuz they have problems." Gajeel crossed his arms and leaned back against a wall.

"I am not asking you to Gajeel. Just be more careful with comments like that. I am sure you were joking, but that is on the edge of a sensitive subject for Levy."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Fine she ain't with those two guys. I don't really give a damn. We finished?" He didn't understand why she was making a big deal out of this.

"No I don't think you understand." Mira said putting her hands on her hips and looking at the moody dragon slayer.

"What's there to understand. I'll leave the shrimp alone." Gajeel couldn't help but wonder if all the women in Fairy Tail were this moody and annoying.

"No you are going to apologize to her." Mira said in a matter of fact tone, which received a glaring response from Gajeel.

"No I ain't" She gave him a glare that made him feel death approaching. "I just said what I saw."

"Well I don't what you saw, but whatever it was, was incorrect." Mira thought back to the argument. "When you said she knows what to do around men to get what she wants you were incorrect. I know this because there has only been one man in Levy's life. And to this day she is still loyal to him." She looked at Gajeel, who had a very unusual look on his face. It was a mix of not caring and confusion about what to say next. "That man was her husband. She has never used men for anything. She is a sweet and loyal girl."

Wait... did she say husband? "The shrimp's married?" That was weird, she didn't act like she was married. He never smelled the delicious smell of metal on her, which meant she wasn't wearing a ring.

"She was. He died on a mission along with his entire team." Mira said looking down. "He was a member of Fairy Tail. An S class wizard at that."

* * *

_~Flashback just over 3 years ago~_

_Levy was sitting in the guild hall with her two year old baby girl in her arms. She was patting the small child on the back and slowly bouncing the playful child up down. Beside her sat Bisca with a three year old Asuka in her arms. She was helping Levy__ out and giving much needed advice about the terrible twos. "Your such a good girl Lacy~" Levy cooed proud of her daughter. She planted soft kisses on her daughters forehead. Lacy was mostly a well behaved child. That is compared to what Bisca and Alzack went through with Asuka when she was two. "Daddy should be back from his mission soon~ I can't wait~" The young mage had a __genuine smile on her face. Bisca looked at her and smiled motherhood and married life sure looked good on Levy._

_It was not long after that a pair of strong arms wrapped around the distracted mother. "There are my beautiful girls. I missed you two so much!" Levy smiled at the familiar warmth and soothing voice._

_Levy chuckled "We missed you too." She looked up to see her husband looking down at her. She smiled as he connected their lips softly. "You really should stay home a bit more. We miss you." She said as the kiss was broken._

_"I'm sorry Levy. We need the money." Young children were expensive on top of the regular bills. He let go of his wife and sat down beside her._

_"I know... It's just that you take on such long missions. We are lucky if we get to see you twice a week." She made a sad sigh. Levy still took on missions but she took smaller jobs that lasted only a few hours and didn't typically pay much. He had more of a job selection with larger rewards because of his S-class ranking._

_Her husband reached for his daughter and held the happy child in his arms. He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him. "The reason they take so long is because they are S-class jobs." He looked to his wife and __smiled. "At least I have a team, and I don't go alone like Gildarts." Levy smiled that was true. Much like she had team shadow gear he had his own team. _

_His consisted of 5 members. There was Luke the leader of the team, S class wizard, and Levy's husband. He was relatively tall and moderately built, with umber colored hair and green eyes. __He used sound magic, which often complimented Levy's solid script magic. Second in command was his best friend and fellow S class wizard Mugen Solberg. He was about the same height as Luke, but much lankier. He had blue eyes, black hair, and used illusion magic to trick and take down his opponents. Then there was __the oldest female in the group Cadi Arkemam, who was also an S-class wizard. Despite being one of the oldest on the group she was the shortest (however still taller than Levy), with brown hair and blue eyes. She used an acid based magic to cripple and completely eradicate enemies. There was also Diefried Joubert. He was not an S class wizard yet, but was in the running for the next trail period. He was extremely tall and muscular, much like Elfman, with Blue hair and dark brown eyes. He specialized in time magic to manipulate the speed in which the enemies and his comrades were stuck in, he also had very high levels of physical strength. The last __member was the youngest and newest to the group. A young girl named Daria Aldenberg who had just recently received her S-class qualification. She was a red head with matching eyes. She used curse magic to cast various debilitating aliments to her opponents._

_"If your telling me not to worry about you, there is nothing I can do. I cant help but worry." Levy said smiling at Luke. "I would be a terrible wife and mother if I didn't." He smiled at Levy, she was right there was no arguing there. "And I am not the only one that worries." She said poking her daughters nose lightly, which caused the two year old to scrunch her face._

_"Hey Luke!" A masculine voice echoed through the room. It was Mugen, Luke's best friends and fellow teammate. He approached the young couple with a huge grin on his face. "Hey she is gettin big ain't she!" He gently ruffled the two year old's blue locks. He then turned his attention to Luke. __"We already picked out the next mission. It's an S class, the pay is unbelievable, and it starts tomorrow. You in?" Luke looked at Levy, and noticed that she was upset with the news._

_"You just got home. Why do you guys need to take off so fast?" Luke was a wizard missions were his job, but Levy wanted him around too. She knew it as selfish but they did have a child together. He was needed at home._

_"Levy we need the money." Luke said looking over the mission description. "If I take this job we should be set for a while." He handed Levy the posting and she looked it over. "When I come back from this mission I promise I will take some time off and we can be together as __a family." Honestly he didn't want to go either. Ever since Lacy was born he had to take on more missions to keep them afloat. He didn't get to see his beautiful wife and daughter as much as he wanted to. But he had to do what he had to do._

_Levy made a sad smile "Promise?"_

_He nodded his head. "I promise. Now why don't we go home for the day? Lets have some quality time together." He stood up with his daughter still in his arms. He walked behind his wife and leaned down in whispered. "I don't leave until tomorrow so we have plenty of time to bond tonight." He had a playful tone in his voice and a __smirk on his face. Levy's face lit up light a lamp. Bisca noticed this and laughed knowing exactly what had been said._

_"Go get him girl!" She said with a wink rather loudly. Some members of the guild had turned their attention to the table, many of them smirking and snickering at the young couple._

* * *

_It was early the next morning and Levy was in bed. She slowly opened her eyes and was face to face with her husband. His emerald green eyes staring right into her amber eyes. His muscular arms were wrapped __around her small body. He smiled a gorgeous smile and pulled her closer. __"Good morning beautiful." His whispered quietly. Levy smiled and brushed some hair out of his face._

_"Good morning." She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. His arms tightened around her and pulled her from his side into his chest. From there he deepened the kiss. His hands softly ran up and down her side, and she couldn't help but smile__ into the kiss. His touch was sending tingles down her body and when the kiss was broken she giggled softly._

_"I love you Levy." He said bringing a hand up to her face and stroking her cheek softly pushing her blue locks to the side._

_"I love you too Luke." She said with a smile. She rested her head on his bare chest. She didn't want this moment to end. The moment was calm and quiet, the two of them were finally alone. Everything was perfect. The two snuggled and kissed for what seemed like only a few minutes but was actually just over thirty minutes in silence. Levy knew it was going __to have to end soon. "Do you really have to go?" She was still on his chest and was looking up at him._

_"You know I don't want to, but I have to." His muscular arms tightened around her._

_"I miss you, and Lacy misses you. I will take on more mission if it means you can stay home for a while... S class missions are too dangerous."_

_"Levy... " He didn't know what else to say. He sat up a bit and Levy propped herself up on her own arms. The sheet covering the two fell down Levy's back exposing both of them in their naked glory. Being married and having a child __took away any embarrassment they might have had. They knew each others bodies in and out._

_"Please don't go..." Levy said softly looking down. "I don't want you to." Luke softly cupped her face and gave her a passionate kiss. She pressed herself against him, and he cradled her body protectively with his arms._

_"I'm sorry Levy. Our family needs this." He held her for a few minutes, neither of them saying a word. The silence was broken by an alarm going off. This was his signal that he had to get ready to leave. __He let go of his small wife and crawled out of bed. Levy sat there watching him. He pulled on some black pants and a green cropped shirt. He looked at his wife who was still naked in bed. "You know you are making this hard for me." He had a smirk on his face as he eyed his wife. __All he wanted to do was crawl back into bed and repeat their activities from the night before and this morning._

_"That's the point..." Levy said crawling to the edge of the bed. "You can simply come back to bed and take some time off..." Luke simply shook his head. He cupped Levy's cheeks and planted a kiss on her forehead. Without saying another word he walked out of the room. __Levy sighed knowing her antics didn't work. It had when they first got married, but he caught on fast. She crawled out off the bed and quickly dressed herself. She left the room and walked down the hall. She could hear her husband talking, and she knew immediately where he was. __Levy leaned on the door frame to Lacy's room and watched her husband and daughter._

_A sleepy Lacy was in Luke's arms and he was standing there rubbing circles on her back. "You be a good girl for mommy alright?" He was whispering softly. "Daddy loves you very much, and I will be back soon. I promise." The tired girl nodded her head, and he kissed her cheek. "That's my girl." __He placed her back into her bed and tucked her in once more. He turned around and smiled at his wife. "I didn't know you were there." He said walking to her. "You hide your presence well shorty." He was playing with her. He had always called her that when he knew she was upset. __It was his way of teasing her... trying to cheer up her mood._

_"If you can't sense me, then you shouldn't be an S class mage..." She said bluntly following him out into the living room, she was not amused with him. How could she be? There was a knock on the door and Levy knew that was his team... He had to leave. Luke answered the door and was face to face with Mugen and Daria._

_"Ready to go leader?" Mugen said with a smile as he made a playful salute._

_"Just give me a second." He made his way back to Levy and pulled her into an embrace. "Look i'm sorry about this." He cupped her face and made her look at him. "I promise I will be back before you know it. Its 10 days, can you wait for me that long?"_

_Levy nodded her head she wanted to cry. "Of course. I would wait forever." He smiled and gave her another passionate kiss, her arms tightened around him._

_"Oh he is so sweet!" Daria squealed from the doorway. "I need a man like that!"_

_"Not to be the bringer of bad news, but we need to go. We are already running late." Mugen said and received an elbow in the rib cage from Daria._

_"Don't interrupt them! You see him for than she does! Have a heart!" She scolded her teammate angrily._

_The two broke their kiss and he smiled at her. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

_Levy sat in the guild hall with Lacy on her lap. A worried expression covered her face. He was late. The mission was supposed to take 10 days it was now day 12. Sometimes missions took longer than expected __however their would be some sort of communication between the party in question and the guild. In this case there was none. No one knew how the mission was going, or even where the team members were._

_"Levy-chan I'm sure everything is fine." Lucy said approaching her best friend. "I'm sure Mugen just dragged them some place to celebrate their success. He loves to do things like that." She took a seat next to the young worried mother._

_"I know..." Levy said looking down. "It just that he should have sent me a message." She looked at her daughter and made a sad smile. "If he is going to be late he always finds some way to tell me... __Mostly communication lacrima... But this time there has been nothing... Even Master does not know what is going on..."_

_Lucy grabbed Lacy from her mothers lap and bounced the two year old on her knees. "Lacy tell your momma to stop being such a worry wart." Lucy's voice was high pitched and cheerful._

_"Mommy silly." Lacy managed to say before giggling at her aunties funny face. Levy wanted to laugh and agree, but something was not right. She could feel it._

_Levy ended up going home that night with Lacy alone. There was still no communication with Luke or his team. When he came home she would have to scold him._

* * *

_It was the next day and Levy returned to the guild with her daughter. The place was its usual self. People were taking on mission and returning from them. Guild members were rough housing or having small __group conversations. Levy headed towards the bar, where she saw Mira. Lucy was out with her regular team for lunch and Jet and Droy had not arrived yet._

_"Good Morning Mira." The short blue haired mage said taking a seat, with Lacy on her lap once again._

_"Good morning Levy and little Lacy." The busty woman said with a smile. "What can I get for you this morning?"_

_Levy shook her head. "We are fine, thanks though Mira. Have you heard any news on Luke?" She jumped right to the point. He had not returned the night before, nor had she received any sort of communication __from him."_

_"Not that I am aware of. Master has not left his office yet. You should ask him when he comes out." She said putting her finger on her chin in thought._

_Levy shook her head and stood up. "Mira, could you watch Lacy for me?"_

_"Of course." Mira said happily taking the two year old into her arms. "Where are you going?"_

_"I want to ask the master if he has any news about Luke. I am tired of waiting..." Mira looked at her friend with worry. Clearly the last few days the young mage was not getting enough sleep at night. Before __Mira could say anything else Levy was gone._

_"Master?" Levy asked knocking on the door. There was no answer so she carefully opened the heavy door and peaked in. "Master are you in here?" The room was dark, but she could see a short figure at his desk. She knew it was him. __"Why are you sitting alone in the dark?" She opened the door and flicked on the light. "Are you feeling ill?"_

_The master looked at Levy with sad eyes. "Please sit down child." He said silently but sternly. Levy had a chill run down her spine. Something was clearly not right._

_"A-alright." She made her way to his desk and sat in the chair before it. She looked over the older man, his hands were folded and he had a serious look on his face._

_"I got some news this morning regarding Luke and his team..." He looked up at Levy with sadness in his face. "I was going to make an announcement to the guild later today, but I wanted to talk to you first."_

_"W-what kind of announcement?" Levy's blood ran cold. This was not like the master at all. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had an idea of what was coming next, but didn't want to confirm her fears."_

_"The mission taken on by Luke and his team failed." The master had his eyes locked on Levy, she could see much sorrow in them._

_"W-what do you mean it failed? They are basically all S class wizards? That's not possible. Is that the reason why they are late? They are trying it again?" Levy was shaking, she was hoping for some clarity in the Masters words._

_"I'm sorry Levy, Luke did not survive this missions... nor did Mugen, Diefried, Cadi, or Daria."_

_"W-what?" Levy's eyes widened, her body paled, and started to tremble. She swallowed hard and tears welled in her eyes. "I-I think I misheard you m-master." Her voice was soft an shaky, it felt like all the wind had been knocked out of her._

_"I am so sorry my dear." Levy felt her body go into shock. The world around her came crashing down. Tears streamed down her face. If she hadn't been sitting she would have collapsed on the floor. "N-no...No! __Your lying master! There is no way that he could be..." She couldn't say it. He couldn't be dead. Her mind went blank and she let out a heartbreaking scream. She started sobbing uncontrollably as thoughts of Him raced through her head._

_The members in the guild hall were taken aback by Levy's scream. Despite all the chatter that had been going on her scream had pierced through the room. The room had fallen silent aside from some worried murmurs. Mira, who had seen Levy leave not to long ago and knowing her intentions with the master, was over come with worry, like many of __their fellow guild members. She hurried over to Kinana and asked the assisting barmaid to look after Lacy. The scream had come from the masters room, and the fact that it belonged to Levy made her worry. __The rest of the guild watched as she ran out of the room and towards the masters office. She had told everyone else to stay put for now, and she would get back to them. Without knocking Mira opened the master's __door and ran in. "Master what happened?!" She saw Levy sobbing uncontrollably in the chair in front of her._

_"Please look after her Mira... I need to make an announcement." Without saying another word the master left the room leaving the two young girls alone._

_"Levy what happened? Whats wrong?" She asked hurrying to her friends side._

_"H-he can't be dead Mira!" Levy said looking up at Mira with tearful eyes and a flushed face. "He can't because...because..." She broke down into more uncontrollable tears. Mira leaned down and embraced the young mother tightly. Now she knew __what had happened. She wanted to tell her everything would be alright... But she couldn't. All she could do was stay there with Levy and give her all the support she could._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Mira shook her head to snap out of her thoughts. "Sadly only two of the five team members could return home to Fairy Tail... Cadi and Diefried's bodies returned home and had a proper burial. Luke, Mugen, and Daria never made it back. We found out that Daria's had been eaten by a ferocious beast... and Luke and Mugen had been incinerated in a fire. We never told Levy the specific details... She doesn't need to know the gruesome ways they passed."

Gajeel looked at the Mira with a blank expression. Why had she told him this? It was none of his business. What the heck was he even supposed to say to that? Was this supposed to guilt him into apologizing? Or maybe so he would take pity on the small mage?

"I know everyone has their own problems in life, but Levy has dealt with her fair share... So please be gentle with her alright? She lost the only man she has ever loved. She has no parents to turn to for support... and when Luke died she lost the only person she could lean on for support. Her family has never been whole since she was a child... aside from the few years she was with Luke."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, that was an interesting way to phrase it. Be gentle with her huh? "Whatever lady." He said crossing his arms and storming out of the room and eventually the guild altogether. That was none of his business nor concern, but for some reason he felt bad about what he had said to the shrimp earlier. Wait? He felt bad? He stopped in his tracks. He had done much worse than yell at shrimpish girl in his past, MUCH worse and never before felt any type of guilt over it. "Aw Hell!" He growled angrily. "This pussy guild is already starting to get to me."

Mira was standing in the other room alone when a thought hit her. "Maybe I should have told him about Lacy?" She thought for a minute, but decided he would find out eventually right? After all the two would be spending a lot of time together. They just didn't know it yet. "Maybe I should have told him him about THAT too... Oh well nothing I can do now." She said to herself with a bubbly smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Levy was still with her best friends. They had just exited a toy store, and Lacy had two new toys in her small hands. In one was a stuffed black and white cat, and in the other a blonde doll in a pink frilly dress. The small girl had a smile from ear to ear and was practically skipping down the street.

"She is easy to please isn't she?" Lucy said with a chuckle.

Levy smiled and nodded her head. "Yep she totally is. I feel like we are spoiling her too much though."

"Nah! Your just a proud mom." Jet said with a smile.

"Even if we are spoiling her, it makes us happy to see her happy." Droy added in.

"I love you guys." Levy said with a smile. Team shadow gear and Lucy were her biggest supporters after Luke died. She honestly thought that they were the ones who saved her from herself when she was alone.

"So what would you like to do now Levy-chan?"

"I dunno... Hey Lacy are you hungry?" The small girl nodded her head and stopped in her tracks. "I wanna eat mac n cheese."

"I'm sure we can arrange that~" Lucy said patting the small girl on the head.

The group wandered into a restaurant and ordered some food. Lacy started explaining the back story of her new stuffed cat to Jet and Droy. "So are you really alright Levy?" Lucy whispered while Lacy was distracted with her own story.

"Of course Lu-chan. He is stupid... I wont let what he says bother me again." Levy said as she gave a reassuring smile.

"Good girl Levy!" Lucy said giving her best friend rather strong pat on the back, which caused Levy to almost cough up her drink. This grabbed Lacy's attention and caused her to giggle. She wanted to copy her auntie and gave Droy a (rather pathetic) pat on the back. The small group finished eating and ended up at an ice cream parlor next. Lacy's eyes lit up with excitement once more as Levy read off all the flavors.

"Don't forget you said two scoops mommy!" The excited girl said jumping up and down.

"I never break my promises now do I? Have you decided which flavor you want?" Levy said ruffling her daughters hair.

"I want one scoop of bubblegum and one of cotton candy!" Levy smiled, she had chosen such kid flavors. Her daughter loved the sugary artificial flavorings, and the bright pink and blue colors. Levy placed her daughters order and got herself a scoop of chocolate chocolate. Lucy ordered some mint chocolate chip, Droy had cookie dough, and Jet had orange cream. "Mommy this is so yummy!" Lacy had sticky melting ice cream all over her face. Levy laughed and pulled out a napkin and wiped the small girls face.

"Just make sure you don't eat that too fast. You might get a brain freeze or a tummy ache."

"I won't momma." The girl said devouring the sweet cold snack. As the ice cream slowly started to disappear the night sky was turning darker.

"I think it is time to head home and get cleaned up." Levy said looking at Lacy.

"Aw... But I don't wanna!" Lacy pouted puffing out her cheeks.

"I know, I'm not saying you have to go to bed yet. You made a mess of yourself eating." Levy chuckled. The young girl looked down at herself and wiped at the spots on her overall dress vigorously. When the spots didn't disappear and grew larger in size the young girl gave up.

"Okay..." She said pouting. She gave Jet and Droy a hug goodbye and the guys went off on their own.

"Mind if I hang out for a bit?" Lucy asked. "I don't have anything planed for the night."

"Of course Lu-chan! You are always welcome." Lacy grabbed one of Lucy's hands and one of Levy's. The little girl stood between the two older women with a smile on her face as they walked hand in hand. She loved when Lucy came to visit. Before they knew it they were home. Levy unlocked the door and opened it. Lacy charged in and ran straight for her room.

"Lacy! Clean yourself up and get changed!" Levy called after her daughter, hoping she would hear.

"So Levy-chan~ Have you opened your packages from Louise yet?" Lucy said with a smirk on her face.

"Is that why you wanted to come over Lu-chan?" Levy asked raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Partially~ I do love spending time with you and Lacy too."

"I am guessing you already looked inside the boxes?"

Lucy shrugged. "Not all of them. Just one. And boy is it good."

"So are you gonna tell me what was inside?" Levy asked examining her friend closely.

"Oh no no no! I want to see your reaction! It will be priceless."

Levy rolled her eyes. She couldn't imagine what was inside. "Well lets find out." Levy said making her way towards her room. She peeked in on Lacy to make sure she was doing what she was told along the way. The pair arrived and Levy sat in front of the boxes on the ground. Lucy took a seat on Levy's bed at an angle where she could see Levy's face. Levy reached for the box Lucy had opened and poorly resealed. "Here goes nothing." As soon as she opened the box her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? I would like to know :) Constructive criticism is welcome, but rudeness is not. I have been doodling characters and concepts for this story. When I finish them and my finger heals I will be posting them on my tumblr. I will post a link on my profile if anyone is interested. :) Also I know you all want Gajeel to meet Lacy (heck I wanna type it up too!) I have the story planned out (sadly not typed yet), but I can alter it so they meet sooner if everyone wants me to. Just send me a message or say it in a review :) (personally I like the way its planned out better...but its up to you guys).

So I love all of you guys so much! Every week I get more and more love and it makes me feel so special.

This chapter is dedicated to two super awesome amazing spectacular people this week! First off is **LumiSusi** (You are very welcome for the weekly updates. It is my pleasure so thank you for the kind words. As for Jet and Droy I have a love hate relationship with them. They can be super annoying at times, but they do truly care for Levy and I respect that. There will be more Levy flashbacks, this was just the first taste, I hope you liked it. Lol and Gajeel still doesnt know she has a child, only that she was married to Luke and he died. Mira was very vague lol and didn't get to say all she wanted to. Sorry I keep making you wait for the big reveal. I guess I am mean like that :( As for Wendy I honestly never paid much attention to her. I found so many other more interesting characters in FT, but because of the most recent chapter I am going to reread some older chapters to understand her better. She got cool pretty fast lol. You are super awesome, I look forward to your reviews every week. Thank you so much! Love ya!) and secondly and just as important **brittneyangel** (Thank you very much! Sorry still no meeting yet, please be patient with me. I hope you continue to enjoy this story!) Both of you absolutely rock and are amazing people!

I would also like to give a super awesome thank you to **AndreaRei** (I am happy you found my story too, and I'm even happier that you enjoy it! I hope you continue to enjoy reading it, I will do my best not to let you down!) for the Review and Fave, alone with **nellikins** (Thank you very much :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!), **sngsngsnyrslp** (I know right lol unexpected acts are fun and I LOVE writing them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!), l**exie loves anime** (Hahaha that would be the best apology ever. I would love it lol. I love the way your brain works!), and **IxiaLiliana** (Lol everyone seems to be waiting for the big meeting. Please be patient with me, I promise it will happen! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!) for the reviews and follows! You guys make me so happy! I hope I can return the favor someday!

An awesome thank you goes out to** PandaPrincess42** (Lol I have such mixed emotions about Jet and Droy. I love and hate them at the same time :P. I hope you liked Mira's part leading into the flashbacks, and the suspicious ending~), **TheGirlWithNoIQ** (You have more :) regardless if he was drunk or not, I do plan on having a chapter involving some heavy drinking lol), and **Guest** (Awe thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy this story!) for the reviews and to **Agony and betrayal, BlueIronLily, Criss-Colfer-And-Me, FairyTail111, Kaida-Nee Alberona, Little Wolf and Cheery Blossom, Nostalgic-Phoneix, Reaganbrie, Smile-bestthingintheworld, Your Own Personal Hell, fairytailchick17, , jacobriley21, laya550, mslynn1994, reneeok, saphiregragonstorm**, and **yukiiarooo **for the faves and follows! You guys are awesome!

And last but totally not least a thank you to **EnviousLostAngel, EricaElric1, LeprechaunGreen, Mika2011, XxSophieAnimeFanXx,** and **anora78 **for the faves, and to **Tetsryu, TheGirlWithNoIQ, alpha koyuki, can't find a username, .925, gnh2194, ivianna, lyzlangley, membridget, mercypbriggs, pillowwolfpup, realityisanillusion, , sasuhina gal, steampunk-crow, sugarnspiders, witheverytouch,** and **wolfgurl1318 **for the follows! You guys rock!


	10. Probation?

Hello everyone! Another week means another chapter. I hope you guys like it, I found myself chuckling as I typed it up. It was a lot of fun :) So I have officially posted this to my Tumblr. Why not right? I saw others doing it and decided I would do the same. Enjoy!

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I do not. However Lacy , Luke, and Luke's team are my creations. Wahoo!

**A New Beginning Chapter 10:**  
**Probation!?**

All Levy could do was simply stare at the box sitting in front of her. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her. There is no way that Louise would send her these... Lucy was on the bed laughing at her shocked friend's face. Levy's face was absolutely priceless. "L-Lu-chan... This is not what I think it is... is it?" She honestly didn't know what to do. She looked to her left and saw two more boxes sitting on the floor unopened. She could only imagine what was inside those boxes. Levy took her eyes off the boxes and looked at Lucy, a small touch of worry on her face. This was not something that she should have laying around with a five year old in the house.

"Oh my god Levy! Your face is priceless!" Lucy said trying to hold back tears from laughter. "I need to ask, what kind of person was Louise. I have never seen this kind of reward before! I mean I have seen various item rewards such as weapons or valuable items, but never this!" Lucy hopped off the bed and onto the floor beside her best friend. "So what are you gonna do with them?" Lucy said mischievously elbowing Levy in the ribs playfully. "Aside from using them that is.~"

Levy's face turned bright red. "Lu-chan! I am going to get rid of them! What if Lacy finds these!? If anyone came over and found these they would think i'm a freak! I mean what am I supposed to do with this many? They would be impossible to hide!" Levy was about to close the box when Lucy stopped her.

"Hold up, you should check out everything. Somethings could be fun! Even if you want to get rid of some, you should pick and choose which ones to keep. I'm pretty sure I know some people who would take the ones you don't want off your hands." Her hands were on the flaps of the box preventing Levy from closing it.

"Lu-chan I have no need for... for sex toys..." She whispered the last words softly in embarrassment, and her face was bright red.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on! Its about time you have a boyfriend, why not this one?" Lucy pulled out a rather large pink vibrator with deep ridges. She flicked the switch and the item started vibrating. "See. He is happy to see you." She said through laughter. Levy stared at her best friend in disbelief for a moment, was Lucy a closet pervert? She always seemed to get embarrassed around the guys at the guild like Natsu, Gray, and Loki. Levy was surprised she was being so open now.

"Lucy put that back! What if Lacy sees it!?" Levy grabbed the object out of Lucy's hands and threw it back in the box. It was still vibrating and making rather loud sounds as it vibrated against other objects. Levy dived for it afraid that her young daughter would hear the loud deep sounds and managed to fumble with it a bit before turning it off.

Lucy broke out laughing. "Even if she does find it, it's not like she will know what it is. Geeze Levy relax a little." Levy puffed out her red cheeks in frustration. Lucy was taking this too lightly, or maybe she was over reacting? "See look at you. Your so stressed you could probably use it. I'm sure you know the best time to relax is after an or.."

"Why are you so calm about this!?" Levy interrupted with her eyes closed and arms flailing. She knew where Lucy was going. "Isn't this a bit over the line? Even just a little in your eyes?" Levy was in disbelief, Lucy was so excited about this."I mean what I do or don't do behind closes doors is my business. S-she shouldn't try to meddle with it."

"Some girls are just more open about it. It's only natural~ Almost every girl has at least one little friend. I would be more surprised if you didn't have one hidden in this room somewhere." Lucy said looking back in the box. "Oh, look at this! handcuffs!" Lucy pulled out some black fuzz line cuffs. Levy shook her head. What kind of girl did Louise think she was? "There is some good stuff in here! I can teach you how to use this~" Lucy pulled out a black leather whip. "Of course I can't tell you who to use it on. That if for you to decide.~"

"Lu-chan... using a whip as a weapon is probably much different than using one for sexual purposes..." Levy said shaking her head. "Beside do I look like the type to be into that kinky dominatrix stuff?"

"You never know Levy-chan everyone has their own dirty little secrets. Oh! This is nifty~" Lucy said pulling out a ball gag along with some bondage ropes. "That girl put some interesting things in here. Was she into bondage or something?"

"I don't know Lucy... I know she slept around a bit... despite being engaged." Levy said thinking back to Louise, desperately trying to avoid the box in front of her filled with dirty treasures. "She probably would be up for anything, but I didn't sleep with her so I cant tell you."

"Hey this wouldn't be for you..." Lucy said pulling out another object. "Well I guess you could use it on someone else... You think it should have been sent to Gajeel instead. He is a man after all. This wont do you any good unless you like to watch." Lucy said laughing again wiggling her eyebrows.

"What is it Lu-chan?" Levy said looking at the unfamiliar object. All the previous items had been self explanatory, but this one not to much.

"To put it nicely its a vibrating ring. Guys put it on their..." Lucy started but was so rudely interrupted.

"I-I get it Lucy! Geeze keep it down or Lacy will hear you!" She almost screamed as she slapped a hand over Lucy's mouth.

Lucy shifted back freeing her mouth. "Geeze you are the one that asked. And besides you are the only one being loud." Lucy said before chuckling. Levy was just too cute, it was rather fun teasing the smaller girl. Levy stood up and closed her door as Lucy shifted through various massagers and and eggs. Suddenly Lucy burst out laughing. "Oh my god, I can't believe she sent you one of these too!" She was now holding up a beaded chain.

Levy had a bad feeling. If Lucy couldn't believe it it had to be bad. She slowly turned around and stared at the devise in Lucy's hands. She couldn't believe that Louise had sent her anything in that entire box... She feared what could possibly be in the other ones. "That's just gross..."

"To each their own right? Some people like it in the back door I guess." Lucy said putting the beads back in and pulling out some lotions, oils, and lubes. "Some of these are really expensive~ Oh and look at all the flavors! Everything from chocolate to cherry and even bubblegum!" All Levy could do was put her face in her hands. What else was she supposed to do. "Oh and some videos?" Lucy said pulling out some DVD cases. "OH MY GOD I CAN BELIEVE SHE SENT YOU PORN! THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Levy took her head out of her hands and looked at Lucy wide eyed and horrified. She was holding 5 movies with various titles. "This girl really wants you to get laid, or for you to turn yourself on."

"Lu-chan! Enough. Can we just put this stuff away, get rid of it, and pretend this never happened?" Levy just about whined.

"Oh it looks like their is a note inside!" Lucy reached for the bottom of the box and pulled out an envelope. Levy quickly snatched it from her best friend and opened it. "So what does it say?" Levy's eyes scanned the note and her face turned red. She folded it up and threw it into a small waste bin beside her bed. Lucy dove for the bin and quickly pulled out the note despite Levy's protest. "I thought you could use these to spice up your relationship a bit. You and Mr. Redfox appeared to be rather distant and could clearly us something to shake it up a bit. Just because you have a child together out of wedlock doesn't mean your sex life should suffer. Both of you were so tense, and these will loosen you up a bit." Lucy burst out into laughter. "Whoa whoa whoa! Did she think you and Gajeel were a couple!? She made it sound like he was Lacy's father. How close were you two on your last mission?"

"Well thankfully he is not. Clearly she misunderstood us. We didn't act close the entire mission." Levy said said closing the box and shoving it to the side for the time being. Well that wasn't entirely true, he did save her a lot, but MOST of the mission they just bickered and argued. "Besides a healthy relationship shouldn't need all of this. I know people have fetishes but come on! Luke and I never had to use anything like this!" Lucy could tell Levy was getting upset. The fact that someone else had implied she was with Gajeel understandably ruffled her feathers. Lucy decided it would be best to change topics.

"Well shall we look in the other boxes? It can't possibly be as bad as this one..." Louise had covered just about all the bases regarding sex toys. There was no way that the other two boxes could be filled with the same things right? That would just be over kill and plan redundant.

"You can do it Lu-chan." Levy said standing up off the floor and sitting on her bed. She let herself fall back onto the soft mattress, and made a sigh in attempt to calm down.

Lucy grabbed one of the boxes and dropped it onto the bed. She sat beside her frustrated friend. "They are your gifts. You are supposed to open them. This one is much lighter anyway. Give it a shot. If it had more toys it would be heavy like the other one right?"

Levy groaned once more and sat up. She stared at the box for a moment before making a sigh. "Here goes nothing..." Levy slowly opened the box and peaked inside. She raised an eyebrow and stared at the contents. "It looks like she sent me clothes?" Lucy sat up and peered inside box number two with a smile on her face. She could tell it was not simply clothes.

"Not quiet... take a closer look. I want to see too." Lucy said with another smirk on her face. Levy reached into the box and pulled out some smooth blue material. She unfolded it and stared at the piece in her hands.

"A skimpy police uniform?" Levy asked herself, of course knowing exactly what it was.

"I think its better to call it a sexy cop costume." Lucy said still smirking. "Its really cute." Lucy said looking over the skimpy dress. "I think it will do wonders for your figure. And hey you have cuffs to go with it now!"

Levy turned her attention to Lucy. "And pray tell when am I going to wear this? and for whom?"

"Well if you find a guy..."Lucy started up, but decided that might not be the best route. "Or there is Halloween." Like Levy would ever walk into the guild wearing that. Or maybe she would?

Levy shook her head and peeked into the box once more. At least these weren't that embarrassing, not that she planned on wearing them. The girls picked through the box, Lucy making a mental note of every costume inside. There was a black bunny suit, complete with ears and a tail. Similarly there was  
a skimpy cat outfit with ears and a tail as well. Beneath the animal apparel was a tight leather suit complete with high heel boots and mask, a naughty nurse with matching cap, and a french maid outfit. Lucy was partial to a sexy school girl outfit and the dirty construction worker that was also included in the box. At the very bottom of the pile lay two more sets. There was a flight attendant uniform and a mischievous devil with horns and tail.

"Geeze Levy, you know how much this probably cost her? You sure lucked out." Lucy said eyeing the cat girl outfit. "We are totally wearing some of this for Halloween."

"Lu-chan there is no way I will use this... I am simple not... whats the word...exotic? Besides these are not supposed to be worn in public." Levy was piling all the costumes back into the boxes so she could shove it under her bed until she could figure out what to do with it.

"First off your blue hair makes you exotic, and come on, they are not that bad! Yes they are revealing, but its sexy! Its not like your naked. You still leave something for the imagination." Lucy tried to convince her.

"No Lu-chan...Feel free to take some if you can fit into them." It was a well know fact that Lucy was not only taller than her, but bustier as well.

"I wonder if Gajeel got something similar?" Lucy said with an evil grin. Levy's face turned beat red. What if he HAD gotten a similar reward and a note? Her mind started to imagine Gajeel in male bunny boxers with a tail and ears. His well tones muscles flexing with every movement. Not to mention the implication of them being a couple would set him off the edge. She shook her head feverishly and tried to hide her blush. Lucy of course noticed this. "Care to share your thoughts?"

"N-no!" Levy said slamming the box onto the floor.

Lucy laughed and stared at the last box. "and then there was one..."

"Lu-chan I don't know if I have the energy to open it right now..." Honestly she didn't want to.

"Aw come on we are almost done!" Lucy jumped off the bed and grabbed the last box. "This is the lightest one yet and honestly the line has already been crossed...could it be much worse? Whats one more box?"

Lucy was right. What was one more box of god knows what? Levy sat up and grabbed the box. She stared at it a few moments before opening it. Once again she saw material, but this time it was much smaller. "Looks like lingerie." Levy said picking up a piece, discovering that her guess was correct.

Lucy smiled peeking into the box as well. "Sexy~" Lucy picked out a lacy red bra. "These look much nicer than what you normally wear. I bet it would do wonders for your figure."

Levy nodded and a light blush came across her face. "They do. Louise gave me a pair on the mission."

"What for Levy-chan? Why did you need lingerie?" That was something Lucy was not expecting to hear.

Levy shook her head. "It's not what it sounds like. It's really a long story." Levy shifted though the material looking at the different fabric. "Some of these are really cute." There were some that looked like strings that she wouldn't be caught dead wearing, but there were some she would consider. The fabric and colors for each piece were different, aside from matching sets. They also came across some cute and sexy cover ups made mostly of see through fabrics. As the two dug through the clothing the door opened. In came little Lacy dressed in pink flannel pajamas covered in red, white, and purple hearts.

"Mommy I am all done." The girl said happily. Her hair was still damp from her shower and her curls bounced with every step. She headed for her mother but stopped in her tracks seeing the three boxes in the room. "What are you doing mommy?" The small girl asked the two older women who were shifting through the box on Levy's bed.

Levy went on high alert. "Nothing sweetie." She tried to say calmly as she slammed the box closed. "Why don't you pick out some toys so we can play together? Lucy and I were just chatting, and now we are done, so we can all play."

"Mommy got presents for herself too?" The young girl said looking at the two boxes on the floor.

"I guess you could say that, but your gifts are so much cooler. So lets go play with those instead." Levy said pushing the box on the bed towards Lucy and swinging he legs over the bed.

"I wanna see what you got!" Before Levy could get to her in time the young girl reached for one of the boxes on the floor and opened it.

"Lacy no!" Levy said rushing to her daughter. Her face was red, she had to go to THAT box.

"Mommy they are so colorful! What are they?" The young girl had pulled out a purple massager in one hand and the pink vibrator in the other."

Levy froze in her tracks and Lucy just stared not knowing what to say. What do you tell a five year old who has found sex toys? "Uh...Well you see..." Levy's mind was racing, but she couldn't put words to her thoughts. Her mind continued to come up with possible excuses but none of them would work.

"Oh and this one moves!" Lacy had found the switch on the vibrator, and it was now vibrating in the young girls hand. Levy went wide eyed and Lucy just about died. This was going so wrong so fast.

"Ah..." Levy was stuck. This was just to much.

"Louise wanted your mommy to get a dog! Its a chew toy!" Lucy blurted out upon seeing Levy's struggle. "The pink one is for more entertainment because it will move across the floor."

"We are getting a puppy!?" Lacy cheered happily and looked to her mother with glowing eyes.

Levy quickly grabbed the objects from her daughters hand. "I-i'm sorry sweetie. Loiuse wanted me to, b-but we can't afford it right now. M-maybe when you are a little older we can get a pet." Levy put the toys back into the box and put it on a shelf that her daughter could not reach without assistance.

"But mommy..." The small girl pouted. "If we cant get a puppy can we at least have a kitty?"

"Maybe when your older, mommy cant afford a kitty." Levy picked up her daughter and headed for the door. "Lucy would you mind cleaning up? I'm going to a pick out a game with Lacy." She was trying to keep her cool, but her face was bright red.

"Of course Levy." As soon as the door closed Lucy broke out laughing. This entire situation was hilarious. When she calmed down she closed all the boxes and put them in a place where Lacy could not reach. There was never a dull moment with Levy and Lacy.

* * *

Gajeel was still pissed off. He had stormed off from the guild and was heading back to his place. He was muttering multiple profanities under his breath. So far just about everything with that guild pissed him off. Was it even worth it?

"Gajeel, there you are." It was Pantherlily. He had seen his partner storm out of the guild, and grew concerned about him. The exceed made his way to Gajeel's side and hoovered next to the huffing man. "What happened to you?" Gajeel was not visibly injured, but he was visibly angry.

"The women in Fairy Tail are fuckin crazy." He said continuing to stomp his way towards his place. Anyone they passed him on the street did their best to keep their distance from the pissed off man.

"What did she say that upset you so much?" Maybe he was kicked out of Fairy Tail for his behavior? That would have been fast if it was the case.

"She kept yappin on bout the shrimp. Like I give a damn!"

"About Levy?" Now Lily was more confused. "And this upset you?" Typically he didn't care about others, or idle gossip.

"The bitch wants me to tip toe round her. I ain't gonna give her special treatment."

"Why would you need to? Levy can handle herself, or at least she appears to. She defended herself against you." Lily said with a chuckle.

Gajeel put his hand on his cheek where Levy had slapped him. It was still tingling, she had a good arm. "Dead husband or somethin. Apparently I crossed a line." He said like it was nothing.

"Or something? Where you even listening to what she told you?" Lily asked wide eyed. This was news to him. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Ain't none of my business anyway." The pair arrived at Gajeel's home. He slammed open the door and stormed inside. He kicked his boots off and relaxed on the couch. He grabbed a chunk or iron he had laying about and started eating. "We are taking a mission first thing, make sure yer ready. The less we're at the guild the better." Lily shook his head, the guild wasn't that bad... It was actually nice to be around other exceeds for once.

"So what are you gonna say to Levy tomorrow? Are you gonna apologize?" Lily asked hovering over his partner.

"Tsk. I don't plan on seein the shrimp tomorrow." He answered in a bland tone.

"But what if you do?" Lily questioned, wanting a better answer.

"I aint gonna say nothing." With that Gajeel stormed off to his room and slammed the door. Clearly the conversation had ended and Lily was left alone with many unanswered questions.

* * *

Lucy had stayed the night at Levy's house once again. After the sex toy incident she had called out Plue to play with Lacy as Levy tried to calm down. The two older women had dropped Lacy off at preschool and were now headed towards the guild. Levy was still mentally shot from the night before.

"So are you gonna take on any jobs today?" Lucy asked curious about what her best friend was planning.

"I dunno Lu-chan I need to look at the request board." She said with a smile. "If there is one in town I will. I don't plan on going off on a long mission for a while now. I wanna stay home with Lacy. Besides whenever I go on long missions you always end up watching Lacy. I know your apartment is expensive, so I feel bad that i'm preventing you from taking on jobs."

"Its no big deal really. I love hanging out with Lacy." Lucy said smiling back at her best friend. "I'm sure if you take a job Jet and Droy are going to want to come as well."

"Of course. We are Team Shadow Gear. Unless it can't be helped we always work together." The pair arrived at the guild hall and entered the enormous building. It was relatively empty, only the usual early birds were present. Levy ran over to the request board and started examining the available jobs. Lucy sat at a table where young Wendy was seated and started up a conversation. Levy scanned the requests. '_That one is too far away...that one will take too long... hmmm_.' She scanned the board some more. There were a few jobs that stood out that she could take. There was a simple translation job, that would be great if she was by herself, however she was probably going out with her team. There was another job that involved helping out at a restaurant. That was nice and easy, but the pay was rather pathetic. The last one that stood out to her was regarding a local gang. They were causing problems for some local businesses. Authorities were having problems apprehending the members, and were requesting help. Sounds like something Shadow Gear could handle. Just as she was finishing up at the board the doors to the guild hall slammed open. Gajeel stormed in with Pantherlily close behind. _'great...'_ She thought to herself. Gajeel was headed for the request board, but upon seeing Levy he diverted for an empty table. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the board to double check for any other mission. She made a mental note of the three that she was considering. With nothing left to do at the board she was about to join Lucy and Wendy at a table when the rest of her team entered the guild hall. "Great timing guys!" She said happily with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Levy!" Jet said racing to her side.

"Are we taking on a mission today?" Droy asked peeking over the short girl at the board.

"Yeah! I was thinking this one!" Levy pulled the mission flier from the board and showed the boys. They looked over it and nodded in agreement. They could take on a gang no problem right? The three walked over to Mira and she recorded them into the mission records. As the three went to Mira, Gajeel walked to the board. He looked over the jobs. Unlike Levy he wanted one that was far away from the town, and that would take a long time. Pantherlily was by his side also reading over the available missions. He spotted one with good pay, and would take two week. Perfect. He grabbed it and headed over to Mira.

Meanwhile Team Shadow Gear had taken some seats at a table. In front of them was a map. Levy was planning out their actions. She marked all the places that have filed a complaint against the gang in question. They search for and marked areas that could potentially be hideouts. As they were discussing their course of action for the mission an angry roar echoed through the guild.

"What the hell do you mean I cant take this mission!?" It was Gajeel, and he was yelling Mira, who wasn't bothered by his loudness in the least.

"Just like I said. You can not take this mission." She said with closed eyes and a smile.

He growled angerly. "And why the hell not?"

"Because master has put you on probation. Apparently he was thinking about it when he let you join. Your bad behavior last night finalized his thought." She was happy as ever, like this was no big deal. Levy smiled in her seat. She had recommended a probation period for Gajeel, and the master went with it. Not that she was going to ever tell the angry dragon that it was her idea. She smiled inwardly that jerk deserved it, karma was oh so sweet.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do...?" He was getting impatient. If it were anyone else telling him this he would have punched them in the face.

"Well, until the probation period ends you are required to go on missions accompanied by at least one other person aside from Pantherlily. The master was very specific about who you can and cannot go with. He wants people that were fully capable of keeping their eyes on you. Luckily for you a mission was just taken on by one of these people." Levy's eyes widened and she froze in her seat, she had just picked out a mission...that didn't mean... "You will be accompanying Team Shadow Gear on their mission today."

"What!?" Levy shouted turning towards the bar. "Mira what is this about!?" She ran over to the bar, her partners close behind. Mira had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Just like it sounds. The mission regarding a local gang pestering Magnolia's markets will be taken on by Levy, Jet, Droy, Pantherlily, and Gajeel." Mira had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Levy stood there wide eyes and shocked not knowing what to say. Gajeel on the other hand had a look on his face that meant he wanted to kill.

Maybe karma was not oh so sweet. She was a bitch.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? I would like to know. As usual constructive criticism is welcome, straight up rudeness is not.

OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! I swear every week you guys bring more and more sunshine into my life. I love reviews, and the increased amounts of followers and faves makes my heart soar! Even those who just read thank you so much! However I do have special thanks for those who I know read this :)

This chapter is dedicated to four people this week! OMG thank you guys so much for the faves, follows, and most importantly reviews. These special four are: **saphiredragonstorm** (DING DING DING! You are correct lol I wish I had a prize to give you, but alas I don't. Thank you so much for enjoying my story thus far. Probation period is gonna make the two spend a lot of time together lol. I have good stuff planned. Also thank you my finger is healing nicely, slowly but surely. Injuries suck :(), **LumiSusi** (Thank you! The people have voiced their opinion and I am keeping to my story line lol. Thank you so much for your opinion, I really appreciate it! lol. You are so sweet! You are always so kind! If you think my story is hot now, wait until later chapters~ Ahh so much planned! As for the nicknames I had a cutesy scene planned for later when they actually like each other and don't want to kill one another lol. The way I see it is she is too riled up to make the comparison lol. Sorry I make you wait so much, that's just what I do, im a bully sorry :(. But I did answer both of your questions in this chapter so that makes up for it right? :D As for Past (II) that's a secret~ Looking at Hiro Mashima's picture of Gajevy goodness is a great idea! I will totally do that is I ever blank out. Lastly as for the fear of blood sadly I can not relate. As a biologist I see a lot of things that gross people out. I have become immune lol I was more concerned about making a mess and not letting my coworker pass out lol. Thank you for your kind words! I always love hearing from you! You are the absolute best!), **fairytailchick17** (aw! Thank you! Im glad it makes your day, your kindness has made mine :D Im glad you love reading this story, i'm sorry for the suspense lol its just what i do. I am a bully :(. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Thank you so much for reading it!), and **brittneyangel** (Thank you so much! I hope this chapter was as good as you hoped! Personally I got some giggles out of it :)). Thank you so much guys! you are amazing and you rock my world! I love you all!

A super awesome thank you goes to **AndreaRei** (Why thank you :) I am glad you enjoyed it! I hope I can continue to please you through my writing.) for the review and fave, along with **SakuraIchigoDark** (lol not only L's but four letters long :P why not right? As for Gajeel meeting Levy, the consensus tells me to stick to my original plan. Thank you so much for your opinion on the matter it means a lot to me. Also Imagine away at first I had so many ideas about how the two would meet, lol its quite fun to think about :P), **sngsngsnyrslp** (Gajeel will get there... eventually lol Slowly but surely he is warming up to Levy kinda :P), **nellikins** (Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed the flashback! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much, despite its lack of new information. I will try my best to keep you entertained :) I promise!), and **lexie loves anime** (YET being the key word, give her time lol. Maybe he will mess up big time and Mira will :P Lacy is gonna give Gajeel a run for his money and cause the poor man some frustration. Lol I'm laughing to myself just thinking about it. As for how long until the meeting... you will just have to wait and see :D) for the follows and reviews! You guys are awesome!

An awesome thank you goes to: **The MTB Skiing Mister Smith** (Your wish is my command. I hope this pleases you :) I hope you continue to enjoy this story.), **elle** (I am so happy you like this! Thank you for your opinion about Gajeel meeting Lacy. Everyone seemed to have wanted me to continue on with my story rather than bump it. Thank you for thoughts, they mean so much to me :) I will try my best to keep you entertained!), and **PandaPrincess42** (The consensus is to follow my original plan instead of advancing the big meeting. Thank you very much for your opinion, i appreciate it very much :) As for Lacy's exact height... hrm that's a tough I never had an exact measurement thought out. I have a rough sketch of her next to Levy and she is about the height of Levy's legs? If that helps lol. I will think about it and get back to you. She is a shorty like her mom though lol) for the reviews. Along with** Agony and betrayal, BlueIronLily, Criss-Colfer-And-Me, FairyTail111, Kaida-Nee Alberona, Little Wolf and Cheery Blossom, Lovely-Queen 101, LumiSusi, Nostalgic-Phoneix, Reaganbrie, Smile-bestthingintheworld, Your Own Personal Hell, cheyenne 1107, ellie9321, , jacobriley21, laya550, mslynn1994, reneeok, stephenguerry**, and **yukiiarooo **for the faves and follows! You guys are great!

Last but totally not least a thank you to **1randomuser, Alythebrave, Bluewater7, Burrowsivx, Darius- The Lucifer, Dusty Watermelon, EizBizz, FairyVampire-chan, FallTigerKisa, Gajeel-rocks, Gasel, gleekalwaysand4ever, HappyBunny855, ImNotGonnaRaichu, IxiaLiliana, Karih2012, LiliumPumilum, LunaSquid, Marina Rose, Medley Nightfallen, Mystic Wonders, OnyxAngel3, Tetsryu, TheGirlWithNoIQ alpha koyuki, can't find a username, .925, gnh2194, ivianna, jacobriley21, lyzlangley, membridget, mercypbriggs, pillowwolfpup, realityisanillusion, , sasuhina gal, steampunk-crow, sugarnspiders, witheverytouch,** and** wolfgurl1318** for the follows and to **EnviousLostAngel, EricaElric1, LeprechaunGreen, Libiky, Mika2011, Morondogs12, XxSophieAnimeFanXx,** and **anora78 **for the faves! You guys rock!

Thank you all again! I love you guys!


End file.
